The Sweetest Fruit
by Charlotte Lobster
Summary: AU. All human. Bella Swan lives with her two sisters, Alice and Rosalie in Forks, Washington with their dad, Charlie. Her world is turned upside down when she meets a certain boy who her father definitely would not approve of. BXE. DISCONTINUED
1. First day of Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

_Summary: Bella Swan lives with her two sisters in Forks, Washington with their dad, Charlie. Her world is turned upside down when she meets a certain boy who her father defiantly would not approve of. But everyone knows the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. _

* * *

I smoothed out any wrinkles I spotted on my yellow dress. It was simple with spaghetti straps and flowed effortlessly down to my knees.

I was wearing it for the end of school party our school was throwing at the beach a little ways out of town.

Yes, school was finally out. Now all I had was one more year of high school left before my fraternal twin sister, Alice, and I moved to college together. Alice told me and my other sister, Rosalie, that she had a feeling this was going to be a life changing summer. Rosalie had scoffed at Alice and went back to painting her nails. But I had a feeling Alice was right. Just like she had been right about my dress, I thought to myself with a chuckle.

It had been one of the very rare days that Alice was sick. She was mad because we were supposed to go shopping. I, myself, was relieved. Shopping plus Alice equals torture for Bella. Alice, being the shopping addict she is, went online to find outfits. When she found mine I was afraid it wouldn't fit right. I remember Alice saying it would fit perfectly while hitting the order button. And, of course, she was right.

Right now Alice was fixing my hair and make-up for the party. I was perfectly capable of doing it myself but I let Alice have her fun. Not only was she my sister but my best friend. She was the only person in my life I could trust completely.

Rosalie and my relationship was different that mine with Alice. I did love her, she was my sister. But she didn't seem to understand problems Alice and I might have. Everything came easy to her. She was easily the most beautiful girl in the city if not the state. With long, golden hair and eyes the color of a sapphire she was the envy of all. And even thought she could be vain, Rosalie was unbelievably smart. I had never seen her study, but she had never gotten lower than a ninety-five on anything, ever. Then to top of all of that she had her perfect boyfriend, Emmett McCarty. It is crazy how much they were made for each other.

Emmett was very muscular and had dark curly hair. I had to admit that I was intimated by him when we first met. But after talking to him for five minutes it was obvious why Rosalie was head over heels for him. Emmett was one of the friendliest people I know even if his newest hobby is embarrassing me to death. They were lucky to have each other.

I glanced up into the mirror and sighed. Alice was done with my hair and digging through the drawers to locate the make up. It wasn't that I thought of myself as ugly, there just wasn't anything special about me. I had ordinary brown hair and brown eyes. I always felt so plain compared to my sisters. Sure, Alice wasn't the kind of drop dead gorgeous beauty like Rosalie, but her short, black hair and pixie-like feature made her beautiful. I paled in comparison to those two.

I always found it funny how different the three of us were. There was Rosalie; tall, blonde, dark blue eyes, and a body any model would kill for. Then Alice; short, black-haired, pixie-like features, and here eyes were a funny color. Turquoise almost but with gold flecks. And finally me; brown hair, brown eyes, and average height. And pale, very pale. The only thing that set my apart from others was my inability to walk over a smooth surface without coming face to face with the floor.

"All done," Alice said calling me from my thoughts.

"Great. Is Rosalie ready?"

"Yes, I am," Rosalie said strolling into the room, "You two look amazing."

Alice and I both thanked her and complimented her dress. It was a white eyelet dress that reached her mid thigh. I turned to look at Alice's dress. It was bright pink and had pockets on the sides. Very Alice.

"Is Charlie at work?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"What do you think?" Rosalie scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Charlie was working. He was always working. Charlie was our dad. He was a CEO but I wasn't sure what his company did. He never bothered to tell us. Charlie was only around when he couldn't be working. Like Christmas.

The three of us walked out into the hallway.

"Let me get Izzy," Alice said jogging down towards the end of the hall.

Izzy Rose Swan. My niece and Alice's daughter. Izzy had just turned four last month. She looked a lot like Alice. Izzy had the same pixie like features and turquoise eyes, but her hair was a lighter shade. Her father had bailed as soon as Alice had told him she was pregnant. Alice hadn't heard from him since and didn't have any idea where he was.

"You look pretty," I heard Izzy say. I looked up to see Alice walking towards us with Izzy on her hip.

"Thank you Izzy," I said to her, "Are you happy you get to see Seth?"

"Very, very Auntie Bella," Izzy said.

"Him and Uncle Jacob are downstairs," I told her. She took off running.

Technically Jacob wasn't her uncle. He was Rosalie, Alice, and my cousin. But Izzy called him uncle. It was almost humorous that Izzy's aunts and 'uncles' were all teenagers and her grandparents weren't even forty. I mean her great-grandparents were only sixty-five.

We walked down the stairs to see Jacob, Seth, and Izzy. Seth was only fourteen but he was good friends with Jacob. He was a good babysitter for Izzy.

"Thanks for watching her Seth," Alice said to him.

"No big deal," He said.

"Okay let's go," Rosalie said impatiently.

Jacob was coming to the party with us since he was only a year younger. The four of us went into the large garage in the back of the house. I smiled at the three shiny cars parked in their spaces. Rosalie's red BMW, Alice's yellow Porsche, and finally my black Mercedes.

"Driving!" Rosalie shouted. She hustled over to her convertible.

"Shotgun!" Alice yelled as she danced to the passenger door.

I slid into the back seat next to Jacob and we sped of to the party.

It wasn't a very long ride and we were soon parking next to a multitude of cars. We made our way down to the sand where sticks were set up for the bonfire later. Food was placed near the fire and someone was playing music. People were scattered in groups and a couple people were playing with a frisbee. It was hard since the beach was rocky but somehow they managed.

Rosalie left us as soon as she spotted Emmett and Jacob went to find some of his friends. Alice and I went to sit down on the logs that were scattered around the fire pit.

Alice was telling me about some new fashion show when someone called her name. Her head shot up immediately but she looked down again and hissed something under her breath.

I looked over to see it was her boyfriend Greg Bradley. Alice did not like Greg. In fact she had broken up with him many times before. Greg didn't like Izzy. He treated her more like a pet or something than a four-year- old chile. Charlie was the one who was a fan of Greg. Well, more of the Bradley family than Greg himself. So every time Alice broke up with Greg, Greg would tell his parents, who would tell Charlie, who would pressure Alice into getting back together. I felt bad for her about the situation but I really thought she should stand up to Charlie.

"Hey Alice," Greg had reached us, "Bella."

I gave him a quick wave. Alice reluctantly got up and left with him. I was alone now. I pulled out my worn copy of Wuthering Heights. I started reading and I became separated from the people around me. That is until I heard someone yell, "Watch out!"

I looked up just in time to see a red frisbee headed straight towards my head. It smacked me square in the forehead and landed at my feet. I blinked once then touched the spot it had hit.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"Sorry Bella." I looked up to see who had hit me.

I saw a very tall boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes headed towards me. It was Jasper Hale.

"It's okay Jasper," I said picking up the frisbee to hand to him.

"Thanks," Jasper said after taking it. He stood there, shuffling on his feet and biting his lip for a moment. "Uh. Is Alice here," He asked softly.

"Yes but she's with-" I started.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay bye," Jasper said running off in the direction he came from.

I sighed. Poor Jasper, I thought. I was the only person who knew about Jasper and Alice. Alice and Jasper, well, they were in love with each other. They had met right after Alice broke up with Greg for the first time. Jasper and Alice started going out before my dad forced Alice to get back together with Greg. Alice tried to tell Charlie but he wouldn't listen to her.

I was disappointed with Alice to say the least when she told me she was still with Jasper. But after I saw them together - saw the love they shared - I knew why she had stayed with him.

I put away my book and decided to find a safer location to sit. Unfortunately, a plastic bubble would probably still be dangerous to me. I didn't have the best luck.

I walked a little down the beach until I found a fallen tree to sit on. I plopped down and pulled out my book. I began reading again. I hardly noticed someone had sat down next to me until they spoke.

"It's beautiful," A male voice said.

I sat my book down realizing the sun was already setting. The sky was a multitude of colors; red, pink, purple, and blue.

"I've never seen the sunset on the beach before," I said.

I turned to look at the guy who was sitting next to me. When I did, I believe my heart paused for second.

He was gorgeous. Impossibly so. His face was perfect, all of the features were straight and symmetrical. His hair was the strangest shade I had ever seen. It was reddish-brown, bronze I decided. His eyes were piercing like two emeralds staring at me.

I had not realized I had stopped breathing until I felt dizzy. I let out a much needed breath and continued to stare like an idiot, unable to find the part of my brain that could form words.

"I'm Edward," He said smiling a smile so crooked yet so perfect, I found myself breathless again.

"Bella," I breathed.

Edward's grin stayed on his face as he took in my reaction to him. I finally managed to look away and grabbed my book. I quickly stood up and started to walk back to the bonfire that was being lit.

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask.

I stopped and turned to see he was at his feet, walking to me.

"Back to the bonfire?" It came out as a question. I was so embarrassed at how mindless I had acted before.

"May I come with you," He asked.

I nodded and we walked back to the fire together. I sat down next to him on one of the logs.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

And that started our never ending conversation of the night. We talked for hours about our likes, dislikes, hobbies, favorites, and embarrassing moments. I had never been so open with a person I had just met. I felt like I could tell him everything. Alice was the only person I felt like I could trust this much.

The night grew old and most the people had left. Alice finally came and found me.

"Bella," Alice called out, "Rosalie and Jacob are waiting in the car."

"Okay," I said to her. She nodded and walked towards where we had parked.

"I guess you have to go," Edward said.

I nodded and frowned. I didn't want to go.

"I'll see you around," I promised him.

I got up and started walking towards the car.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled.

I stopped and spun around. As soon as I did I felt him press his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm and the second they touched mine, I felt the entire world melt away. There only one word to describe kissing Edward, perfect.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. It was all that ran through my head.

"Yeah," He breathed, "Wow."

"I have to go now, before Alice comes back to get me. She's very impatient," I told him.

"Okay. Goodbye Bella."

I kissed him once more. "Bye."

I turned around and headed towards the car. I met Alice halfway there. She didn't look happy.

"What took you so long?" Alice demanded.

"Sorry." I could feel myself smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked, grinning.

"No reason," I said matching her grin.

"Does it have to do with a certain guy you spent all night with?"

I couldn't help but blush. "Maybe."

Alice's eyes lit up. "What's his name," She asked hurriedly.

"Edward," I answered. My smile grew when I said his name.

Alice's smile shrank a bit. "Edward what?" She asked cautiously.

I tried to remember if he mentioned his last name. "I don't know."

"Wait. What color is his hair?"

"How does that have to-"

Alice cut me off. "Just tell me what the color of his hair is."

"It's a bronze-ish color."

Alice started to mutter something quickly, under her breath.

"Alice!" She looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure about this but I am almost positive that the Edward you met here was Edward Masen."

"Masen?" I gasped

* * *

_Review and tell me if you think I should continue. I have some good ideas where to take the story but I don't want to waste my time if no one likes it. _


	2. Day of Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. It seriously made my day. So here is chapter 2._

_

* * *

_

This couldn't be happening.

"Are you sure Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella. I've never seen him before. All I know is that the Masen's have a son named Edward and he is our age. Also, Mrs. Masen has bronze colored hair."

"What should I do if it is true?"

"Well, you've only talked to him once. So it isn't that big of a deal if you never talk to him again," Alice said like it was obvious.

I didn't like the idea of never seeing Edward again.

"Let's go. I'm sure we can figure this all out later. I _may_ even be wrong," Alice said pulling me towards the car.

Masen. It couldn't be. Life couldn't be that unfair.

When Charlie was younger, before he became a big time business man, he had a best friend named Anthony Masen. They had the built the company Charlie now owns together. That is until they had both had tried to get ahead by hurting the other. In the end, Anthony Masen ended up starting his own business that compete with Charlie's constantly. Jacob's father nad Charlie's brother in law, Billy Black, now worked with Charlie. Both Charlie and Billy disliked the Masen family. If Edward was Edward Masen then Anthony Masen would be his father.

By the time I had thought about all of this, Rosalie was pulling into our garage. I didn't even notice when Jacob was dropped off.

I dashed up to my room. I smiled at the familiarity of it. It had been the same way for all eight years we had lived with Charlie. Before, Rosalie, Alice, and I had lived with our mother, Renee in Phoenix. She got remarried when I was nine and wanted to move with her husband, Phil. Phil was going to move around a lot, so the three of us moved to Forks with Charlie. Alice bothered me about changing my room multiple times. She had changed her room every year. It was always white and another bold color. Right now it was hot pink and white. But I wouldn't let Alice touch my room. There was just something about it that I loved.

The walls were painted a bright turquoise and the floors were dark wood. A large, fluffy rug covered most of the floor. My bed was on the opposite side of the room from the door. It was a dark, iron canopy bed. The blankets were light blue with small pink flowers all over. On the wall left of my bed were two glass doors. They led to the small balcony that looked over the back yard.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. After I was clean, I changed into a pair of plaid pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Since it was late June, it was warm enough to wear shorts to bed. I usually had to wear sweats.

I sat in my bed remembering the event of this evening. I thought about Edward and how I felt when I had talked to him. I thought of how it had felt when he kissed me. I touched my lips, realizing I wanted to fell that again and again.

That night Edward starred in my dreams.

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" Someone yelling my name woke me. I could feel my bed shaking. I knew exactly who it was.

"What Alice?" I grumbled. I was still tired from staying out late last night.

"It's ten sleepy-head," Alice sang.

"It is also the summer so I can sleep in," I mumbled.

"No. Get up now!" Alice yelled pulling the blankets away from me. I was hit by the sunlight and groaned.

I usually didn't sleep in late. Rosalie was the only person in our family we didn't usually see until noon on weekends or in the summer. Alice always got up at five thirty no matter what day it was. I was lost to know where she finds her constant supply of energy.

"Why Alice?!" I snapped back.

"Because we are going to go shopping today. You promised," Alice said smugly.

"What do we need to go shopping for?" I asked annoyed. Alice had long since killed any joy shopping could bring me.

"Summer clothes silly." I could almost hear her eyes roll.

"We already bought summer clothes." There wasn't much use for shorts and tank tops here. It was rare if the temperature went past eighty.

"Well I need more," Alice whined.

"Get Rosalie to go."

"Nope. You promised. Plus, there is no way I'm going in there," Alice said with a shutter.

"Rosalie's not _that_ bad in the morning," I said.

"I know. I just heard, well, some _things_ last night so I'm afraid to see who might be in there."

I laughed. Alice's and Rosalie's room were right next to each other at the very end of the hallway. Whenever Emmett and Rosalie were in the room, Alice got to hear the whole show. Lucky for me, my room was on the other end, across from the top of the staircase.

"Take Izzy shopping," I said trying to find any way I could out of this.

"Fine!" With that Alice stopped out of my room.

I was still suspicious, though. Alice wasn't one to given in easily. I pulled the covers back over my head, listening carefully. Soon I felt my bed shaking again, but with a lighter force then before. I threw the covers off and sat up. Izzy was jumping up and down on my bed.

"Good morning Izzy," I said.

"Morning Auntie Bella," She sang still jumping. Izzy was too much like Alice sometimes.

"What do you need?" I asked.

She plopped down in front of me. "I really, really want you to come with me and mommy to the mall." Her eyes were wide and pleading.

I smiled at her. "Did your mommy tell you to come say that to me."

Izzy giggled and nodded. I couldn't help but laugh at Alice.

"Do you _really_ want me to come?" I asked her teasingly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Izzy cheered.

"Okay then. Tell your mommy I'm coming," I said to her.

"M'kay," She said then skipped out of the room.

I got out off bed and got ready for the day. After I was dressed and ready, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Alice and Izzy were watching me the whole time I ate so I finished my cereal quickly. Alice drove the three of us to the newest mall that was about forty minutes away. Alice spent the whole time babbling on about some dress she wanted. I ignored most of it, nodding at the appropriate times.

We spent the next couple of hours at the mall. Izzy had inherited Alice's love of shopping, so it didn't bother her to be there for so long. At four we had everything we needed and were on our way to the parking garage when Izzy suddenly stopped in front of a store.

"That dress is pretty," She said pointing to a light pink dress that we could see from outside of the store.

"Oh my god!" Alice yelled. "That's it!"

Alice sprinted into the store. Izzy and I followed her. Alice had grabbed the dress, holding it up to her and admiring it.

"And it's my size," Alice cheered.

"It's very pretty mommy," Izzy commented.

"Thank you for spotting it, baby."

"What so special about this dress?" I asked curiously. Even Alice wasn't usually _this _excited about an article of clothing.

"Firstly, it is completely gorgeous. Also, it's super rare. Only about a hundred were made. I was telling you about it in the car," Alice answered her eyes never leaving the dress.

"I'm going to try it on real fast. Can you watch Izzy for a second?" Alice asked me.

"Of course," I said grabbing Izzy's hand.

The second Alice closed the door to the dressing room Izzy said, "I want to wait outside of the store."

"Okay one second," I told her. "Alice! Izzy wants to go out of the store to wait. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!" Alice shouted back.

Izzy practically dragged me out of the store. She continued pulling me a little ways away from the entrance until I stopped her.

"Where are you going Izzy?"

Izzy pointed to a bench a couple feet a way. And sitting on that bench was the face that had dominated my thoughts all last night. Edward. I was confused at to why Izzy wanted to go over there. She didn't know Edward. Why did she want to go over there?

"I want to sit down," Izzy said answering my unspoken question.

I nodded and allowed Izzy to continue pulling me to the bench. _What was I going to say? Should I say anything?Would he remember me?,_ I asked myself.

But I didn't have to worry about any of these things because Edward looked up and saw me before I was at the bench. He smiled at me and I could feel myself blushing. I internally cursed the blood in my cheeks.

"Hello." He said as Izzy sat down.

"Hi." I replied as I took my seat in between the two.

"What brings you here?" Edward asked.

"My sister wanted to go shopping," I told him.

His eyes flickered to Izzy then back to me.

"She's not my sister," I explained, "This is my niece, Izzy."

"Hiya," Izzy said waving.

"Hi," Edward said back.

Izzy stood up then. I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Where are going?" I asked her.

Izzy pointed to the store we had came from. Alice walked out a second later, another shopping bag added to her arm.

"Okay," I said sending her off, "Tell your mom I'll be there in a second."

I watched as she ran off towards Alice making sure she got there safely.

"So Izzy is Alice's daughter," Edward said when I turned my attention back to him.

"Yes," I answered then realized something, "How did you know her name?"

"She was to one who came and got you last night. You said her name," Edward explained.

"Oh." We sat there in silence for a minute. I remembered Alice was waiting, probably watching everything.

"I should probably go. Alice is waiting," I said standing up.

"Okay," Edward stood up too, "I need to find my cousins anyway."

"Bye," I said with a smile.

"Goodbye Bella," He said also smiling.

I started to walk away until I decided to ask him something. I needed to know.

"Edward?" I called. He stopped and turned around to face me. "What's your last name?"

"Masen."

"Okay." I said then turned on my heel. Crap! Crap, crap, crap! I walked quickly towards the exit until I found Alice and Izzy standing by the doors.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Yep."

We walked to the car in silence. I waited, fully knowing that Alice's bombardment of questions was soon to begin.

As soon as Alice pulled out of the parking space, it started.

"That was him wasn't it? What did he say? What did you say? What was he doing here? How did you see him? Did you figure anything out? Tell me everything," Alice spoke without taking a single breath in between words.

"I'll tell you later tonight," I promised. I didn't want Izzy to overhear something and tell anyone. Unlike her mother, she wasn't good at keeping secrets.

Alice sighed. She wasn't very patient but she knew she wasn't getting any information from me until after Izzy was asleep.

When we got home it was almost six. Rosalie was about to go out with Emmett so it was just Alice, Izzy, and I eating dinner. Charlie almost never showed up for dinner. We had long since gotten past that, though. It was usually more awkward when Charlie was here than not.

After dinner Alice, Izzy, and I put away our new outfits. Alice treated her new dress very delicately. It was humorous to me. I spent the rest of the evening in Alice's room. We talked as she painted Izzy's nails with sparkly pink nail polish. Much too soon Izzy's bedtime came and I knew I would have to tell Alice everything soon.

Izzy changed into her purple nightgown and Alice tucked her in, under the flowery quilt. Everything in Izzy's room was pink, yellow, and covered in flowers. Alice had picked out everything, naturally.

Alice followed me to my room, turning off Izzy's room's lights. She jumped onto my bed ahead of me. I sat down in the middle facing a sprawled out Alice.

"So," Alice said and took a deep breath about to repeat her various questions.

I put my hand up to stop her. "One at a time," I reminded.

Alice nodded and chose her first question. "So that was him right, Edward I mean?"

"Yep."

"How did you see him?"

"Izzy wanted to sit on the bench he was sitting on?"

"What'd he say?

"Just hi and asked me what I was doing."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I want the exact conversation."

I huffed in annoyance. "He said hi. I said hi. He said what are you doing her. I said. I'm at the mall with my sister. He thought Izzy was my sister. I told him she was my niece. Izzy tried to run off to you. I said bye. He said bye."

"Interesting," Alice said in a mysterious voice.

"How is that 'interesting'?"

Alice just shrugged and continued to her next question. "What was he doing there?"

"He said he was with his cousins."

"Did you see them?" Alice asked expectantly.

"No."

"Darn," She muttered under her breath.

"Why does that matter?"

"Well it would help me figure out if he was Edward Masen or not. His cousins would be the Denali sisters. Three tall blondes."

"Oh. I already figured out if he was Edward Masen or not."

"WHAT?!" Alice yelled, "Why didn't you tell me this first?!"

"You didn't ask?" I said with a shrug.

"Well..." Alice gestured for me to continue.

I looked down at my hands. "You were right."

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Welcome Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. My present to you is chapter 3._

Alice's eyes widened and her mouth fell at the same time. She stayed frozen like that for a few minutes.

"Alice," I said waving my hand in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Alice."

I snapped and she blinked coming out of her trance.

"Well, this complicates things," Alice said with a frown.

"No kidding," I muttered.

"So, you have a couple options here. I'm assuming you not going to tell Charlie your smitten with the Masen boy?"

"No, I'm don't want to tell Charlie about _Edward._"

"So you can either pretend like you never met him or make him fall in love with you and sneak around for the rest of your life," Alice concluded.

"I don't think I will have to sneak around for _all _my life," I said with an eye roll.

"I see you've chosen option two," Alice said with a grin.

"Well I certainly don't want to not see him again," I stated.

"You've only known him for two days," Alice pointed out.

"And how long did it take you to know you were in love with Jasper?" I asked her even though I knew the answer. The first time she had laid eyes on him.

"Love?" Alice questioned. Her eyes were glistening.

"That's not what I meant," I groaned smacking my forehead.

"Oh my god. It's like Romeo and Juliet," Alice said with a beam. I watched as it slowly faded into a panicked expression.

"Oh no!" She yelled. Alice squeezed her eyes shut and folded her hands together. "I take it back, I take it back, I take it back."

"Alice?" I said cautiously. I was afraid she might have finally lost it. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to die!" Alice said loudly, her eyes still wide with fear.

I had to roll my eyes. "I'm not going to kill myself," I assured her.

"Not anymore," Alice said with a small smile, "I took back what I said."

"Does that mean everything will work out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Alice said with a sure nod.

"Okay Alice. I'm going to go to bed now so see you in the morning."

"Night sis." Alice walked to the door before turning around. "Sweet dreams," She added with a wink.

I changed into my pajamas and slid under the covers of my bed. I was surprised I was so tired, considering I slept in later than usual. I feel asleep quickly.

* * *

_I was walking down an empty sidewalk. There were stores to my right and the street on my left. I turned the corner and saw Izzy standing a couple feet away with her face pressed to the glass. I walked to her. _

_"What are you doing Izzy?" I asked. _

_She didn't respond. I looked at the glass of the window. It was dark and I couldn't see through from where I was standing. I crept closer until my face was pressed up against the glass too. Inside it was completely empty with the exception of one person. They were facing the other direction but I could recognize who it was from their hair. It was Edward. _

_"Edward!" I yelled. _

_The glass was too thick though. He couldn't hear me. I knocked on the glass twice. _Knock, Knock!_ The sound echoed. _

My eyes flew open and I inhaled sharply. What an odd dream, I thought. I glanced at my clock to see it was a couple minutes past midnight. Everything was silent so I jumped when I heard a sudden sound. It was the same tapping I had heard from my dream.

My head quickly turned to the glass doors that led to the balcony. Standing, right up next to the glass, was Edward.

I got out of bed and walked over to the doors. I opened them for him, wondering if I was dreaming again.

"Hi." Edward said.

"Hi," I said back, "Want to come inside?"

Edward nodded and followed me into my room. He sat down next to me on my bed.

"How did you get up there?" I asked.

"I climbed up the trellis. You know that probably isn't very safe."

"You could have fallen," I agreed.

Edward laughed. It was musical. "I meant for you. If someone wanted to break in it would be fairly easy."

"How did you find my house?" I asked.

"Your last name is on the front gate," He answered.

"How did you know my last name?" I knew I had never mentioned it.

"I asked some of the people who were left at the party."

"Why did you come?" This was my most important question. He knew our families hated each other.

Edward shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

I laughed. "So you thought it was a good idea to just climb up the side of my house in the middle of the night?" I asked sarcastically even though I was secretly thrilled.

Edward laughed too. "Well, I did not know where else I would see you. Also, I did not think it would be good to arrive at the front door. Chances are you would not have been the one to answer."

"I'm glad you came," I said placing my hand on his.

Edward smiled and took my hand in his. "I'm glad I came too."

Edward stayed for another hour. He held my hand the entire time. That made me happy. I had made sure we exchanged phone numbers before he left. I didn't want him to have to climb a building every time he wanted to talk to me. Before Edward climbed down the trellis he had kissed me again. That made me very happy.

It took me away to fall back asleep after Edward left. I felt giddy. Almost Alice-like. I managed to settle down after a half hour and fall asleep. I knew one thing for sure, no one had ever made me feel this way before.

* * *

I felt exuberant the next morning. I had been worried that everything was a dream until I check by phone. Edward's name and number were saved in my contacts.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Alice was already there with Izzy. I walked around the kitchen getting my breakfast still immensely joyful. I didn't even realize I had been whistling until Alice said something.

"You're whistling," Alice observed.

"Am I?" I asked with a smile.

Alice gave me a knowing look. "What has you so happy?"

"I'll tell you later."

Alice gave me an evil smile. "Hey Izzy. Let's go get ready for your play date. You have to be at Meagan's in an hour."

I glared at Alice as she left with Izzy, smirking the entire time.

It wasn't that I didn't want to tell Alice. We told each other everything and I knew I could trust her. I just didn't want to deal with her reactions. Knowing her, she would probably bug to me to death about this. Plus, the squealing that was soon to come would be annoying.

An hour later, I was sitting at the top of the staircase. Alice had dropped Izzy off and I knew she would be home any minute. I heard the garage door opening, so I knew she was back.

I watched from my spot, hidden from Alice. She sighed and I could see the upset expression on her face. I knew Alice felt bad about herself whenever she was around Izzy's friend's parents. They were all in there twenties or thirties and she was a seventeen-year-old. Alice had told me once that she would have never changed the things that had happened. She loved Izzy more than anyone and could never regret having her. I remembered when she first found out she was pregnant.

_I was sitting in my bedroom, waiting for Alice to come in. She had told me she had important news, so I was a little anxious. The door opened then and I saw Alice come in with a grave expression. _

_"What's wrong Alice?" I asked as I ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her over to sit on the bed with me. It was rare for Alice to be so sad._

_"Pregnant," She squeaked._

_"Pregnant?" I questioned confused. "Who? You?!"_

_Alice nodded and a couple tears slid down her cheeks._

_"How?" I asked her._

_She shout me an annoyed look. "I think you know how," Alice snapped._

_"I'm mean when did you find out?"_

_"I just took the test now."_

_"Do you know how far you are?"_

_"Two months?" Alice said with a shrug._

_"Does he know?"_

_"No," Alice sighed._

_"Are you going to tell him?" _

_"Of course. I have to."_

_"What are you going to do with it? The baby, I mean." I asked worried._

_"Well, I'm keeping it of course," Alice said surely. I let out a small breath. _

_"What about adoption?"_

_Alice frowned. "No. I want to keep this baby." She smiled then and placed her hands on her stomach. "She's going to be special."_

_"She?" I questioned. Alice had know idea if it was going to be a girl or boy._

_"Yes. She."_

Alice was right. Izzy was very special to all of us.

Alice noticed my then, breaking me out of my memories. Her previous frown turned into an evil smirk. I knew it was time to spill. Alice pulled me into her room, closing the door behind her. She turned on me then almost shaking in anticipation.

"What happened?!" Alice yelled at me.

I told her the whole story about Edward coming last night. When I was finished, my ears were ringing from her squeals and screams.

"So has he called?" Alice asked wiggling her eyebrows.

My phone started ringing so I ran down the hall to my room. I only tripped once on my way. When I go to the phone, I grabbed it and saw Edward's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Hey beautiful," I heard his musical voice say. My heart soared. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

I smiled. Tonight was Saturday but I didn't have anything to do. "Sure."

"Okay," I could here the smile in his voice. Had he actually thought I would say no? "I'll see you at seven."

"Seven sounds good. Bye."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone with a huge smile on my face. I was going out with Edward. Everything seemed perfect. Oh yeah. Except for two things. There was no way Charlie would want for me to go on a date with Edward Masen. And Charlie came home early on the weekends. But since early for Charlie was eight, I just had to make Alice would cover for me when I got home.

I going to go find Alice but I saw her standing in my doorway. She had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Alice! Where you listening in on my phone call?" I faked being offended. It was very Alice-ish to eavesdrop.

"Of course not," Alice said too innocently. "But I do happen to know that a certain sister of mine is going to be going out with a certain someone tonight."

"Oh really?" I inquired in a bored tone, "Is Rosalie going out with Emmett?"

"Actually, it's a different sister and a different boy."

I turned around smiling at Alice. I was very excited and nervous.

"Let me get you ready?" Alice pleaded.

"Like always."

Alice and I laughed as she dragged me off to my closet to dress me. I was sure tonight would be amazing.

_Tell me if you like it and review please._

Next chapter will be in Edward's POV.


	4. Secret Places

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. And sorry it took me longer than usual to update. _

_Oh and read the bottom part please!_

_P.S. I forget to tell everyone that a link for pictures is on my profile. So check it out._

* * *

EPOV

I parked my car in the huge driveway of Bella's house, prepared to pick her up for our date. The small digital numbers on the clock read 6:59. I smiled. I would be right on time. I walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door. After a minute Bella opened the door.

Bella looked beautiful as always. I was mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks were tinted a delicate pink. I noticed she looked amazing even in simple clothing.

"You look beautiful," I told her honestly.

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink making her even more irresistible. "You look good yourself."

"Are you ready?" I asked offering my hand.

She nodded taking it. Bella had the door almost closed when a small foot stopped it. Her sister, Alice, pulled the door back open.

"Alice," Bella said in a warning tone.

Alice ignored Bella. "Have fun you two. And be good," She added with a stern look before breaking out in to a fit of laughter.

"Quick," Bella whispered pulling me across the front porch, "While she's distracted."

"I expect a full detailed retelling later," Alice yelled to Bella from the front door.

"I am guessing she knows," I said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Alice can sometimes be... obnoxious," Bella told me.

We were at my car now so I opened the door to the passenger seat for Bella. She slid in and I shut it behind her. After we were both buckled up I started driving down the familiar roads of Forks. I had the perfect place to show Bella. I glanced out the window glad that the sun was still visible in the sky.

We started driving father out of the town into the forest area. Bella's scent filled the space of the car. It smelt similar to freesia, but also sweet like strawberries.

"I've been trying to figure out where you are taking me, but I'm lost for ideas," Bella said breaking the comfortable silence that filled the car.

"You'll see soon enough."

"I don't like surprises," Bella complained crossing her arms.

"You'll like this one," I promised.

Bella sighed. I knew she wanted me to tell her but there was no way I was going to ruin the surprise.

"You know most people would be afraid if a guy they just met was driving them into the woods," I joked trying to distract her.

"Most people wouldn't let someone they just met into there bedrooms in the middle of the night either," Bella added. "I guess I'm just not most people."

I smiled. "You most definitely are not." Bella was hundred times greater than any other person I knew.

I recognized were we where and pulled my car over. I hopped out and opened Bella's door for her. I grabbed her hand and started walking to the woods with her.

"Now I'm a little afraid," Bella said stopping.

"I was just kidding Bella." I didn't think she would take me seriously.

"I know that. I mean I'm very clumsy. Hiking and me don't mesh well," Bella explained looking into the woods fearfully.

"I won't let you fall," I promised, "Plus, we won't have to go far. Ten minutes at the very most."

Bella nodded at allowed me to lead the way through the forest. Just as I had promised we were almost there in about five minutes. Bella had stumbled a few times but I had steadied her each time.

"Alright," I said stopping her, "Close your eyes."

Bella shook her head quickly. "No way. I'll end up killing myself."

"I won't let you fall."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "Lead the way."

I led Bella a few more feet forward. I held her close to me, relishing in the feeling.

"Okay," I said taking a step back, "Open your eyes."

I watched anxiously as she took in the small, circular meadow we where standing in. I hoped she would like it.

"I found this place a long time ago," I explained. "When I was younger, I would run off here. I felt like I could just disappear for an hour. I still enjoy coming here to relax."

Bella was still studying the wild flowers that were sprouting from the ground. I started to fear that she didn't like it.

"We can go if you want," I said softly.

"No," Bella responded immediately. She turned around to face me, "I love it Edward. It's sublime."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Bella and I ended up staying in the meadow for quite some time. We stayed in a comfortable silence most of the time. Currently we were lying side by side. Bella was tracing patterns on my arms and I had my eyes closed, savoring the feeling.

"Edward," Bella said stopping, "How is this supposed to work."

"What do you mean?" I asked opening my eyes. She was sitting with her arms holding her knees tightly to her body.

Bella sighed. "Our families hate each other Edward."

"Oh, that," I said frowning. I knew my father loathed the Swan's. If I had met anyone else in Bella's family before her, I would probably share his disliking.

"How is this supposed to work?" Bella asked looking off into the woods.

"I'm sure it will," I answered honestly. I was trying to think of something to say so she would believe that we could work.

Bella stood up silently and walked to the edge of the meadow. "Maybe I should just go," She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Bella wait!" I called out to stop her from leaving. I ran over to wear she was standing. I grabbed Bella's hands and looked at her, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Edward," Bella said looking away from me.

"Bella please," I said waiting for her to look at me. When she looked back into I began. "I like you Bella. A lot." That barely began to describe what I felt towards her. "And I'm too selfish to let you go. I promise to make sure everything works out."

"I'm not a good lier. I don't like to lie to people either," Bella told me.

"You can tell your dad if you wish."

"No. Less is usually more with Charlie," Bella said then added with a small smile, "He isn't very observant anyway."

"Then who are you worried about lying to?" I inquired.

"My sister."

"But I thought Alice already knew?" I asked confused. Alice had been there when I picked Bella up.

"Not her. Rosalie, my other sister. She isn't as open minded as Alice," Bella explained.

"She would tell your father," I concluded.

"Yes. Her and my cousin, Jacob. He comes around a lot and we are good friends. So Rosalie and Jacob are the ones I'm worried about figuring things out. They are the ones I would most likely have to lie to."

"I understand what you mean. I'll take you home now," I told her. It hurt to say these words but I didn't want to make Bella lie to her loved ones for me. I wasn't worth it.

"No, not yet. Tell me something first," Bella pleaded.

"Anything."

"Why aren't you worried?" She demanded.

"Well, my parents aren't around much. My dad only seems to know two things. Work and more work. Then my mother is usually off at whatever it is she does all day. That only leaves my cousins as the people to realize I'm out. But, and no offense to them, they are not the brightest girls around. And even if my family was around all the time and figured out I was seeing you, I wouldn't care. No one else's opinion about us matters to me," I answered her question honestly.

Bella was quiet for a minute. She broke the silence that filled the woods was with six words that shattered me. "You can take me home now."

I nodded softly, devastated that this might be the last time I would see Bella. "Okay."

The next thing that Bella did caught me completely off guard. Her arms flew around my neck and she stretched up on her toes to kiss me with her soft lips. I stood frozen for a second before I responded, kissing her back. Bella pulled back to soon for my liking. She left her arms around my neck and leaned her forehead on mine.

"Only because it is getting late," She whispered blowing her sweet breath across my face.

I glance up to the sky. Sure enough, you could easily see the stars shining brightly in the dark night sky. I took Bella's hand and we walked back through the forest in silence. I was elated that Bella believed we could work.

I was driving her home when Bella suddenly yelled for me to stop.

"What's wrong," I asked worried.

"Nothing really, but I need to call Alice before we drive any further," She told me.

I waited why she talked to her sister. I listened but I could figure out what they were talking about just by hearing the one-sided conversation. She hung up with a sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" I inquired.

"I was just making sure my dad had not noticed that I wasn't home," Bella replied.

"Did he?"

Bella scoffed. "Of course not. He locked himself in his study as soon as he got home. But you still need to drop me off at the gate just in case."

"Okay," I said and started to drive again.

I pulled up next to the front gate of Bella's house. My car was hidden behind the large walls. I walked around the car quickly to open the door for Bella. I walked her over to the front of the gate.

Bella turned around to face me. "Thanks for showing me that meadow. It was amazing."

"Thanks for coming."

I leaned and gave Bella a kiss that was supposed to be sweet and gentle but I could help but to get carried away realizing that she wanted to be around me as much as I did her. As our kiss deepened, I felt Bella's hands go into my hair and I pulled her tighter against me. We broke away for much needed air too soon. I gave her one more chaste kiss before letting her go.

"I'll see you _soon_," I called to her after she was on the other side of the gate. I emphasized 'soon' so she would know I meant later tonight.

"I will be waiting," Bella shouted back before quickly making her way into her house.

I could help but to smile as I pulled away from her house.

BPOV

I sank to the ground after closing the front door. I was glad I had gotten the chance to talk with Edward tonight.

Although I was still worried about how things were going to work out I had made my decision. Making decisions had always been hard for me, but after the choice was made I followed through no matter what. And I decided I wanted to be with Edward, no matter the complications.

I happily walked up to my room. I found Alice waiting for me on the bed, perched like a predator ready to attack. That is what she did as soon as I crossed the doorway.

Alice hadn't been kidding when she told me she wanted the whole story. She made me go over every single word we had spoke. It was a little past eleven when I finally kicked her out. I changed into my pajamas but put on a light weight jacket and a pair of shoes. I wanted to show Edward something.

I cleaned up my disorganized room as I waited for Edward to come. Finally, at midnight I heard him knocking on the glass.

I walked over and opened the door. Edward tried to walk in but I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest.

"I want to show you something," I explained.

I hopped up on the railing of the balcony and pulled myself onto the roof.

"I showed you a meadow and your going to show me the roof?" Edward teased.

I nodded and stuck my tongue out at him. He climbed up and followed my to the center of the roof.

"I climbed up here all the time when we first moved here," I told him, "Which, in retrospect, probably wasn't a good idea. I was clumsier as a child. But basically this was to me as what you said the meadow was to you. I wasn't happy when we first moved here. I had wanted to stay with my mother in Phoenix. I came here because I felt bigger, like people couldn't tell me what to do." I laughed then. "I also really like looking at the stars."

Edward laughed along with me. We spent an hour watching the night sky until Edward had to leave. I carefully climbed back down and fell asleep in my bed.

I think it is safe to guess who I dreamed about that night.

* * *

_Review, por favor. _

_Okay so the next part of the story is going to take place in July. I want to right it in various point of views so you know what's going on with everyone else in the story. B & E will be part of that too (I couldn't leave those two out). I have a couple ideas for the next couple of chapters but IDEAS would be great. So if there is anything you want to happen with any of the characters just let me know. So there will be a couple of cute chapters before the drama starts. _


	5. Scary Rides at the Fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for any typos this may have. I wrote almost all of this chapter between 1 and 2 a.m. _

_

* * *

_

RPOV ~ July 1st

"The fair is in town and we are going!" A very chipper Alice announced from the doorway of my room.

"Who's we?" I asked looking up from the latest issue of Vogue I was reading.

"Me, You, Izzy, and Bella. Oh, and Emmett if you want to invite him," Alice said then skipped down the hall.

"I will," I agreed. I grabbed my phone and called Emmett. He agreed and would meet us there.

"We will be leaving as soon as Bella gets ready," Alice said coming back into my room.

"She was still sleeping?" I asked astounded.

Alice nodded cautiously.

"But she went to sleep really early last night. That's so unusual for her." I was the one who always slept in. And we had already ate lunch.

"Yeah that is," Alice acknowledged then left the room.

Whatever, I thought. I got up to check my hair and make-up in the mirror. Perfect, as always.

I went downstairs to wait. Alice and Izzy were waiting in the living room. I joined them and Bella finally came downstairs, yawning, after half an hour.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked curiously.

"I guess I didn't sleep well," She said with a shrug. But I watched as she and Alice exchanged a glance and I knew something was up.

"Fine. Don't tell me," I muttered to myself.

I got to drive us to the fair since my car was the largest. We sang along with the songs from the radio as we drove there. It was fun to hang out with my family for a while. It seemed like I hadn't seen them for the last couple of days.

When we got to the fair, I managed to park next to a familiar Jeep. Emmett was waiting for us. He started waving crazily when he saw us.

"Rosie! Bells! Ali! Izzers!" He yelled to us.

"What's up with the nicknames?" Bella asked Emmett with a laugh.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me once before answering. "Nicknames are awesome," He retorted simply.

I rolled my eyes at my big, lovable teddy bear.

"Okay, Em, where do you want to go first?" Alice asked.

"Wherever Iz wants to go, Al," Emmett retorted.

"I want cotton candy," Izzy said excitedly.

"Me too," Alice added with as much excitement as Izzy. It was scary how much those two were alike.

"Cotton candy it is," Emmett declared.

The five of us walked through the gates to the fair and found a stand that was selling cotton candy. Izzy and Alice got their own packages. It was quite humorous to watch them both scarf it down.

As soon as the cotton candy was gone I saw Izzy's eyes start to glow. I followed her gaze to see that she was staring at one of the giant stuffed animals you could win at the milk bottle toss.

"It's so cute," Izzy said causing everyone else to look at the giant penguin stuffed animal she was mesmerized by.

"Do you want Emmett to win it for you?" I asked Izzy. She nodded three times before continuing to stare at it.

"Alright Emmie," I said with a small laugh, "Go win that for Izzy."

"I will, Rose petal," Emmett said confidently.

Sure enough, five minutes later, we were walking through the fair with Izzy holding the huge stuffed animal she had wanted.

"That was pretty impressive, Emz. I always thought those things were rigged," Bella said.

"Well, Cinderbella, I am a pretty impressive person," Emmett replied.

"What do you guys want to do next?" I asked the group.

"Roller coaster!" Izzy squealed and started pulling Alice towards a kids roller coaster.

"You guys can go ride whatever," Alice told us, "Izzy and I will meet up with you later."

We all nodded at the three of us went to find something else to do.

"Oh! Oh! Charactertures!" Emmett yelled running over to the stand.

"Sometimes I wonder if you and I are the only ones who aren't four," I said to Bella.

She laughed but pulled by towards where Emmett was standing. He was already ready for us to get our pictures drawn. I had to admit it was sort of funny how excited Emmet was.

We sat there for about thirty minutes getting our picture drawn. It actually turned out pretty funny. I was sitting next to Emmett with his arm around me. His muscles were overly exaggerated. Bella and I both looked kind of hot, as far as charactertures go. The guy even drew Bella blushing. It was perfect.

After that was done, we met up with Alice and Izzy. We walked around until we came face to face with a crazy roller coaster. Bella, being too scared to go on it, stayed behind with Izzy. Emmett, Alice, and I had to wait in line for a while but it was worth it. The ride was insanely fast and had tons of loops.

Izzy wanted to go on the carousel next so we walked over to the line. Everyone was about to get in line when Emmett backed off.

"I, uh, I have to, um, go to the bathroom. Yeah. You guys go on with out me," He said nervously inching away from the ride.

Bella and Alice exploded into fits of out laughter. "You just rode that absurd roller coaster and you're afraid of spinning around in circles?" Bella asked in an unbelieving tone.

"I don't mind the circles. It just those animals freak me out," Emmett muttered. I could tell he was completely embarrassed, with good reason.

"Come on Em-bear. There are benches. I'll sit with you," I tried to coax him.

"No way. They'll still watch me. They can sense fear," Emmett said completely serious, "I'm fine right here. You have fun on the freaky ride."

I gave up and joined the others in line. Luckily the line was short so we all got on the next round. I laughed when I looked down at the zebra I was sitting on. It seemed perfectly normal to me. Not frightening at all.

I could help but laugh at Emmett when we got off. He seemed to be studying everyone, making sure nothing was wrong. With one final worried glance to the ride, Emmett was fine.

It was nearing five o'clock and we wanted to get home for dinner, so we decided to ride one last ride before we left. The Ferris wheel. It seemed like the best choice, considering there was never a line. There was no line when we got there, but there was another problem.

"Okay have fun. I'll be here," Alice said to us before we got in the gate.

"Seriously Alice?" I asked. Who was afraid of Ferris wheels?

"And you made fun of me,"

Emmett said pretending to be offended.

"What? These things are terrifying. I'm mean the take you way up high, slowly, trying to fool you. Then they just stop. Just like that. Stop. And then who knows how long you'll be up there, rocking back and forth. Back and forth. No way," Alice defended her erratical fear of Ferris wheels.

"That is just stupid, Alice. Get in the line," I commanded.

"Nope," Alice argued.

"Yes."

"No."

This went on for about five minutes until Izzy jumped in and practically begged Alice to ride the Ferris wheel with us. Alice caved then and hesitantly got on the ride.

The Ferris wheel was pretty big. It had carts large enough for us all to fit in. Emmett and I sat one side and Alice, Izzy, and Bella were on the opposite. Alice was clutching poor Bella's arm for dear life. I could see her grip tighten as we started to move up.

"See, Alice in Wonderland, this isn't so bad," Emmett said trying to soothe Alice. Bad idea.

"Shut up," She snapped. It was kind of funny how stressed she was just being on a ride that was supposed to be relaxing.

We had been around a couple of times and the ride was about to stop. We were getting closer and closer to the top until we reached the highest point. Then the Ferris wheel stopped, letting people below out.

The cart rocked a couple of times and Alice started to hyperventilate.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay," She kept whispering to herself. I swear she had finally lost it.

A while later, our cart had made it to the bottom and we could all get off.

"Oh land! Sweet, sweet land," Alice cried overly dramatic. I was almost expecting to she her lay down and kiss the ground.

All of us headed home after the Ferris wheel incident. Emmett followed us in his Jeep. He ended up staying over for dinner and the rest of the evening. I was glad I had Emmett. He was so fun and lovable.

I was wishing he could stay the night when we were saying good bye, but Charlie was coming home 'early' tonight so that was possible.

Right before Emmett got to his Jeep I called out him.

"Hey Emmett!" He turned around and waited, "Next time we find a carousel, you are going to ride it."

Emmett ran to his Jeep and quickly drove home while I was left, laughing at the front door. Today was a good day.

* * *

_Review. Please & Thank U! & Ideas are always welcome. _

So these fears are actually the fears of my dad and one of my friends. It is hilarious because my dad will go on any roller coaster imaginable, but won't ride the Ferris wheel. and then my friend afraid that the animals will come to life or something on the carousel. It's hilarious.

So next chapter will either be EmPOV or APOV. I haven't decided yet.


	6. Jazzy and the Playground

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**

* * *

**

APOV

I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard someone walking down the stairs. A couple seconds later, Izzy bounced into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie," I said to her as she pulled herself up into on of the stools that faced the counters.

"Mornin mommy. Can I have some fruit loops?" Izzy asked cheerfully.

"Of course," I answered. I started walking around, fixing her a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I placed it in front of her when I was done.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"I wanna go to the playground," She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Alright, Izzy. Finish up eating and well get ready to go," I told her.

I loved Izzy more than anyone in the world. She was my baby and I couldn't ask for a better kid even though I had her young. She was perfect.

I was helping Izzy get dressed and ready for the day when I heard my phone start to ring.

"Brush your teeth, honey. I'm going to be right back," I told her.

My room was right next door so I got to my phone in no time. Jasper, the screen read. Much better than Greg.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Alice. What are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm taking Izzy to the park," I replied.

"Okay. Have fun. I guess I can see you some other time." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, why don't you meet us up there?" I offered.

"Really. Are you sure. I mean you don't have to," Jasper said but I knew he wanted to. He loved kids and had been wanting to meet Izzy.

"No I'm sure, come. Just I'm going to tell her your my friend. I don't want her telling anyone," I told him. I knew I would break up with Greg sometime. It was all just complicated and way too difficult.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you. Bye," Jasper said quickly and excitedly.

"Love you too. Bye," I said then hung up the phone.

I walked back into the bathroom where Izzy was now trying to pull back her hair. It was really cute.

"How would you like to meet one of my friends at the playground today?" I asked Izzy taking over pulling her back into pigtails.

"I'd like that. What their name?" Izzy asked with a wide smile.

"His name is Jasper," I said to her. We were walking down the stairs now.

"Is he nice?" She asked. It was adorable how interested she was.

"I think he is. I hope you do to."

I put her in her car seat in my car. I was pulling out of the driveway when she asked her next question.

"What's he look like?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Well, he has blonde hair."

"Like Auntie Rose," Izzy concluded.

"Yep and he is tall. A lot taller than me and you," I explained to her.

"You're very short mommy." I could hear the teasing in her voice.

"You are shorter than me," I argued.

"Still," Izzy said. She was quiet until we pulled into the parking lot of the park.

"Is Jasper going to be my friend?" Izzy asked expectantly.

"If you want him to be," I said.

"I think he will," Izzy decided.

I helped her out of the car and walked to the playground area holding her hand. I spotted Jasper off to the side, by the benches. I walked Izzy and I over to him.

"Hi Alice," He greeted me then squatted down to Izzy's level, "Hey Izzy."

"Hi," She responded, "Can I call you Jazzy?'

Jasper chuckled softly. "Sure thing."

"We're going to be friends Jazzy," Izzy said to Jasper.

He laughed again. "Has anyone ever told you that you're just like your mom?"

"All the time," She said throwing her hands in the air, giggling. "Let's go swing, Jazzy." Izzy grabbed Jasper's hand and started pulling him towards the swings.

Izzy let go of Jasper and sat down on one of the swings.

"Sit," She ordered and pointed to the swing next to her.

"Can you help me, mommy?" Izzy asked.

"Of course," I said and started pushing her on the swing.

We spent the rest of the day at the park. Izzy made Jasper and I play with her on the playground equipment. But, she mostly made Jasper. By the end of the day Izzy was so tired, she feel asleep on one of the benches. I picked her up and started to carry her to the car and Jasper followed.

"She like you a whole lot," I told him.

Jasper smiled. "I'm glad. She's so sweet," He commented.

I placed Izzy into her car seat without waking her up. I walked around to the drivers side.

"I'll call you tonight," Jasper promised.

"Okay. I love you," I reminded him.

"I love you too," He said.

I sat down in the car and Jasper gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead before leaving. I drove home in silence, thinking about how nice today.

When I got home, I tucked Izzy in her bed. She looked like a little angel.

I walked around the empty house. Charlie was at work, obviously. Rosalie was out with Emmett. It was times like this I wished we all did more family things, like going to the fair.

I walked past Bella's closed door wondering if she was in there. I pressed my ear to the door and I could hear her talking quietly. I was guessing it was with Edward. I wondered if he was in there or if she was talking on the phone. I decided not to interrupt her and I went to my room.

I laid down on my bed and thought. I was glad Jasper and Izzy liked each other. Maybe things would work out between us. I really needed to fix things. I had a feeling of courage surge through me and I went to find my phone. I dialed up Greg's number.

I rang four times then went to voicemail. What a great boyfriend, I thought sarcastically. I left a message.

"Hey Greg. It's Alice. I need to talk to you soon. Can we meet up tomorrow? Call me as soon as you get this," There was no way I would break up with him over the phone. I mean we had been together for a while. No matter how much I didn't want to be with him, he didn't deserve that.

So tomorrow, maybe I wouldn't have anymore secrets. Jasper and I could be together as we should be. He was my true love, my soul mate. We should be together.

I would have to tell Bella about this.

* * *

_Review please!!_

Next chapter will be back to Bella & Edward.


	7. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :(**

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews that make me smile. :)_

_Just to let everyone know this is supposed to mid-July right now in the story. _

BPOV

It was late.

Almost one in the morning. I was still awake though because Edward was over. I loved it so much when he came in the middle of the night. I might be silly, but I found it unbelievably romantic.

Edward and I were currently sitting on the edge of my bed. He had discovered one of the old photo albums I kept in my room. I was resting my head on his shoulder and too tired to care how many embarrassing pictures he might come by.

"You were beautiful even as a child," Edward commented.

"I was so clumsy," I admitted but to tired to blush, "I was on a first name basis with all the staff at the E.R. in Phoenix."

"You were clumsy?" Edward teased.

I laughed a little. "But now I've learned what not to do. For example, when I was little I would run up the stairs. That's how I obtained most of my injuries."

Edward closed the photo album, laughing. "So you fell up the stairs?"

"Well I'm a professional klutz," I explained proudly.

"You truly are amazing, Bella."

I laughed then tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't. And Edward noticed.

"Your tired," He said frowning. Edward put the photos away.

"No I'm not," I argued. Then I yawned again.

"I should go. You need sleep."

"Nope," I said, crossing my arms.

Then, he cheated. Edward looked up at me through his eyelashes. I felt myself stop breathing. My mind became mush and I couldn't remember what we had just been talking about.

"Please," Edward pleaded still cheating.

I blinked once. "What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Please go to sleep."

Then I remembered what I was arguing about. I shook my head quickly. "Cheater," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Edward asked smirking.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. I laid back on my bed, deciding to give in just this once. I was really, really sleepy.

"Does then mean I win?" Edward asked smugly.

"Don't get used to it," I grumbled then sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Edward sat down on the bed in front of me and placed his hand on the side of my face softly. I tell by his eyes that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Sometimes I wish we didn't have to sneak around. That I could see you more than just the middle of the night."

"Sneaking around is worth it, though, as long as I get to see you," I said truthfully.

"True. Anything is worth doing as long as it leads me to you, Bella," Edward said. He looked up at me then with a different emotion filling his eyes, "I love you."

All traces of my sleepiness were gone as I shot into his arms. "I love you too," I said holding Edward close to me.

I pulled back on to lean back in to kiss Edward. This kiss was different than any other kiss though. It was full of nothing but love and more love.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," Edward said back and kissed me again.

After he pulled away, Edward stood up. There was no way he was leaving now.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "You can't leave now." I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back on the bed.

"It is late. You do need to sleep," Edward said but sat down anyway.

"Stay, please," I begged. I didn't want to be away from him.

"Okay," Edward said and laid down next to me.

I cuddled up next to him and sighed at his heavenly scent. I wouldn't be able to sleep alone ever again after this.

"I love you," I whispered one last time before falling asleep.

That last thing I heard was Edward whisper, "You are my everything."

I woke up the next morning incredibly comfortable. My eyes begged to remain closed, but I knew I needed to check the time.

The first thing I saw was Edward. He was still sleeping and looked so peaceful. I smiled then glanced at the clock. It was six thirty.

Regrettably, I decided I needed to wake up Edward. I didn't want him to be in trouble because of me.

"Edward," I said softly. I kissed his cheek once. I saw the corners of his mouth turn up.

"I know your awake," I whispered hovering right above his lips.

Edward leaned up closing the gap between our lips. It was sweet and gentle but I could still feel tingles in my toes.

"Good morning, love," Edward murmured against my lips.

"It is sixty thirty," I told him.

Edward chuckled. "Now you're eager for me to leave."

"No, definitely not, but I don't want you to get in trouble," I said, sitting up.

"Believe me, I doubt my parents would notice if I was gone for a week," Edward said joking, but I could tell that angered him.

"You know that isn't true, but even if it were, I'm worried one of my sisters is going to bust through the door any second," I told him.

"Alright. I'm going," Edward said getting up.

I kissed him once last time before he descended down the trellis.

"Goodbye, love," Edward yelled from the ground.

I laughed and waved back to him. I watched as he walked away then sighed in contentment.

I hopped back in my bed and tried to get a little more sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard my door get thrown open. By the time my eyes were open, Alice had tackled me on my bed. Alice was squealing like crazy.

"What Alice?" I asked giggling. Her excitement right now seemed to be contagious.

"Yesterday was perfect," Alice sighed.

"No, last night was perfect," I countered.

"What happened?" Alice demanded.

"You first."

"Okay. Yesterday I took Izzy to the park and introduced her to Jasper," Alice started.

"That's great Alice."

"And Izzy loved Jasper. He liked her too. It was so cute," Alice said dreamily. "I have decided to end things with Greg for good."

"Finally," I said over-dramatically.

"I know. I'm going to talk to him today. But enough about little old me. What happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, last night Edward came over," I said. Alice nodded and gestured for me to continue. "And he told me." I stopped to annoy Alice.

"What? What!?" She yelled, shaking me.

I held up a hand for her to stop and she did. I took a deep breath then ran for the bathroom. I was sure to look the door behind me. Alice started pounding on the door in seconds. I ignored her and turned on the shower.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Alice screamed and continued to pound on the door. I was a little afraid she might break it.

I hopped into the shower and ignored the constant shouts and banging coming from Alice. I made sure to take a half an hour. I wasn't usually evil like this to Alice but this was fun.

I came out of the bathroom and grabbed my clothes, ignoring Alice who was fuming on my bed. I would probably regret torturing her later.

I got dress then walked back into the bedroom and sat down next to Alice.

Alice stared at me with her infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm going to tell you, no need to pout," I said laughing at her.

Alice stopped and literally started bouncing with anticipation.

"Edward told me he loved me," I said. Before I got the last word out, Alice had tackled me.

"Eeeee!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Alice," I said, "Now you go fix things." I pushed her towards the door.

"See you in a little bit," Alice said with a wave.

Everything was going perfectly. I was in love with the most amazing person in the world. Alice was going to finally be with the person she actually loved. And Charlie was still the oblivious dad I was never so glad to have until right now. So, yes. Everything was great.

_Review, please._

_The drama is about to begin. _


	8. Rock Band

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I also do not own rock band or xbox. but i do enjoy playing the game with my cousins**

_A/N: First off, I would like to thank all the reviewers for last chapter. It got the most reviews so far. :D AND for the bizillion people who added my story on their story alerts._

_Secondly, I'm apologizing for the shortness of this chapter and I will try to update tonight, hopefully before 1 a.m._

_

* * *

_

I spent the rest of the morning reading in the peaceful quiet of the living room. Alice came home an hour after she left. She told me everything worked out and got Izzy to go see Jasper. I was happy for Alice.

Rosalie came downstairs at noon. We had a quick lunch together before she left to spend time with Emmett.

So it was twelve thirty and I was all alone. I was pondering what I should do next when someone rang the door bell. I walked to the front door and opened it to see Jacob standing on the front porch.

"Hey Jacob. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just thought I say hi," Jacob said walking inside.

"So basically you didn't have anything better to do?" I asked laughing. Jacob usually only came by our house when he was bored.

"Yep, pretty much," Jacob said unembarrassed. "So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing. I'm actually glad you came by," I told him.

"So no plans at all today?" Jacob inquired.

"None," I answered.

"Cool. I'll be back in ten minutes," Jacob said heading back out the door.

"Okay," I said wondering what he was planning. I gave a quick wave then walked back inside to wait.

Sure enough ten minutes later the doorbell rang again. This time when I answered it Jacob was holding two plastic guitars and a fake set of drums. There was an xbox sitting on the ground next to him.

"Can you grab that?" He asked, nodding towards the xbox.

I picked it up and followed him to the living room where he dumped everything in front of the t.v.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are playing rock band!" Jacob said enthusiastically.

"Where did this all come from?"

"My house," Jacob said like I was stupid.

"Why didn't we just go to your house instead of bringing all of this over here?" I asked in the same tone.

"Erm... because... you have a bigger t.v. Yeah," Jacob said quickly.

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "Anyways, how do you play?"

"You've never played!?" Jacob yelled.

I shook my head. "I obviously not."

"Here," He threw me one of the guitars, "It's easy. Just press the colored button and strum this," He pointed to the buttons, "When the color comes up."

Jacob set up everything and sat down behind the drums. He turned on the game and picked out a song. Then my torture started.

I sucked. I was playing on easy but I couldn't manage to hit the buttons at the right time. And my fingers hurt. I continued only because Jacob begged me to.

After seven songs, I was still as bad as when I started, if not worse.

"Can we stop?" I pleaded and sat down the stupid guitar that hated me.

"Come on, Bells. Practice makes perfect."

"There is no way I will ever be good at this," I complained.

"One more?" Jacob begged.

I rolled my easy but picked the guitar again and waited for another song to start. After the song was finished, Alice walked in with Izzy.

"No way! I want to play!" Alice squealed.

"Here," I said and held out my guitar for her.

"No need, Bella. There is another one," Alice said, picking up the second guitar Jacob had brought.

"Yeah! Now we can have a bass!" Jacob cheered.

"I don't want to play anymore," I whined.

"Please," They said in unison. Alice turned her puppy-dog eyes on me.

'Fine," I grumbled.

Alice added the other guitar and set her's on hard. Of course, everyone could play this game but me.

"You can be the bass, Bella. It is easier," Jacob said.

I nodded and we started playing another song.

Jacob lied. The bass was not easier. I had to play the entire song. Sure, it was repetitive, but I couldn't even hit the notes in the first place.

After the song was over, Izzy, who had been watching, said, "Your not very good Auntie Bella."

I put the guitar down, silently, and walked over to the couch where I sat with my arms crossed.

"The game hates me," I mumbled. That caused Jacob and Alice to burst out in to a hit of laugher.

All of a sudden, the door to the garage flew open. Rosalie ran in with a worried expression that stopped the laughing.

"What's wrong, Rosalie," Alice asked.

"We need to get to the hospital. Quick."

* * *

_Any guesses at who's in the hospital?_


	9. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight**

_A/N: You guys should really feel loved. This is my third update today. But thats only because all of your awesome reviews._

_Oh and everyone was wrong._

_

* * *

_

We were frozen in shock.

"Come on!" Rosalie ordered.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked Rosalie. She rushed over to Izzy an picked her up.

"We need to get to the hospital now!" Rosalie yelled.

"Who's in the hospital?" I asked following her out the door.

Rosalie looked back to make sure everyone was coming. "Billy." **(And you all thought it would be Charlie :D.)**

Jacob's eyes widened. "Let's go." He raced to Rosalie's car she had left running.

We all piled in behind him and Rosalie sped down the road to the hospital. The car ride was completely silent. Not even the radio was playing. We arrived quickly and met Charlie in the waiting room.

"Good, you're all here," Charlie said to us. His voice was dull and emotionless.

"Where is he?" Jacob asked.

"He's in surgery right now, Jacob," Charlie said.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded.

"A car hit him on the highway."

"Is he going to be okay?" Jacob asked. It was more of a whisper.

"We will know more when the surgery is over," Charlie said. I could see the pain in Charlie's eyes. Even though Billy was Charlie's brother-in-law, they had always acted like biological brothers.

Jacob nodded once and sat down on of the uncomfortable chairs next to me. He buried his face in his hands and I could see his back shaking.

We waited. And waited. Then waited some more. Charlie paced back and forth, in front of the five of us. Jacob never moved from his position. Eventually, Emmett came by to see Rosalie. Jasper, also, came by. Charlie glanced at him once but after seeing the way Alice looked at him, didn't say anything. I knew he would question her later.

At that one moment, I envied my sisters. The guys they loved could be here now with them, no questions and no objections. Then I realized how selfish I sounded. Billy was seriously injured and I was complaining that I couldn't see Edward right now.

At around four, a doctor finally came out to talk to Charlie. From their expressions, things didn't look to good. Charlie came back to our group with a sorrow expression.

Jacob hopped to his feet. "What'd the doctor say?"

"Billy had a lot of injuries," Charlie started. Oh no, he had said 'had'. "There was a lot of internal bleeding to. While they were trying to fix all of his broken bones, his heart gave out. I'm sorry Jacob."

Jacob fell back into the chair. "He's dead," Jacob said in barely a whisper.

"Let's go back to the house," Charlie said.

We all nodded. Rosalie and Alice said their goodbyes to Emmett and Jasper and we returned home in Rosalie's car.

I felt so sorry for Jacob. He had lost his mother many years ago and now his father too. I couldn't imagine what that would be like.

When we got home, Alice took Izzy upstairs. The rest of sat around the living room.

"You'll be able to stay with us, of course, Jacob," Charlie said.

Jacob nodded. He hadn't said anything since leaving the hospital.

"Do you want to go get some clothes and things from your house? Oh, and your dog?" Charlie asked to which Jacob nodded again.

"I'll can come with you," I offered. He shook his head no.

Jacob got up and went out the front door where his car was still parked.

"I should start making arrangements," Charlie said to himself as he got up and left the kitchen. Rosalie and I were left in the living room.

"This is terrible," I commented.

"Yes," Rosalie agreed.

I didn't know what I should do. I got up and went to the guest bedroom. The bed wasn't made so I figured I could do that first. After setting up the guest room, I went into my room and began to clean, unsure of what else to do.

"This is all so crazy," Alice said from my door way.

"I know," I said, "Is Jacob back yet?"

"Yes," Alice answered, "He's in the guest room right now."

I nodded and went in to see him. Jacob was in the room sitting on the bed next a big bag. At the foot of the bed was a black husky. That was Jacob's dog, Sam.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. I didn't know what else to say to I left him. He probably wanted to be alone anyways. I walked downstairs.

Charlie was on the phone, calling friends and family. Alice was occupying Izzy with a coloring book. I went to help Rosalie, who was trying to make dinner. Cooking wasn't something she usually does.

It is strange, I thought to myself as I stirred a pot, how life can be looking so good one minute then be turned upside down the next.

It was three days since Billy's death. There had been a funeral visitation the previous night. It was, well, sad.

I hadn't been able to talk to Edward much. I was too busy making sure Charlie and Jacob were okay. Charlie hadn't been to work, so he was extremely upset. Jacob still hadn't sad anything thing.

Right now, I was at the funeral. Everything was black and depressing. A couple people here and there were crying.

After the funeral service was the burial service. This started more tears from the guests. As soon as everything was over, Jacob bolted to his car. I knew he wanted to be alone.

A couple people voiced there sympathy before we left.

Jacob was living with us now. He had moved all of his belongings into the guest room and Charlie put the rest of the house's furniture in a storage space in case, Jacob wanted it later in life.

When we got back to the house, Jacob was already locked up in his room. I hoped he would be able to handle everything soon.

Charlie had finally got around to questioning Alice about Jasper. Alice didn't tell Charlie everything, but did tell him that she was finished with Greg and now with Jasper. Charlie seemed to approve completely which made Alice feel silly for never telling him before. I was glad to see one good thing happen.

I went up to my room and laid down on the bed. I didn't know how long I had been there when I heard the door open. Alice came in and sat down next to me.

"I hope everything well fix itself," I said to her, "I can't stand seeing everyone so troubled."

"I hate to say it but I have feeling this only the beginning of bad things to come."

* * *

_I'm betting on Alice. _

_(sorry couldn't resist.)_

_Next chapter will be back to our fantastic duo._


	10. Set Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Enjoy._

_---_

It had been three weeks since Billy's death.

Jacob and Charlie had improved. Charlie was working more, but it wasn't close as much to his usual. I could tell he was still upset. Jacob had started talking again, which was good. He still was distant, though, and kept himself locked way from the rest of us.

"Bella," Edward's voice called me away from my thoughts.

He had been staying over most nights since we said I love you. It was definitely something I looked forward to.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just worried about Jacob. He hasn't been the same since Billy's death," I explained.

"Everyone grieves in the own way," Edward said.

"I know, but it has been three weeks. I've only seen him like this when his mother died."

"Who long did it take him to handle his mother's death?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "A month," I remembered.

"He will most likely need a month then," Edward said.

"You're probably right," I yawned, "Goodnight, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," Edward said then kissed the top of my head.

* * *

The next morning, when I went down for breakfast, Charlie was sitting in the kitchen. It was strange to see him around so much more.

"Good morning," I said, getting something to eat.

"Good morning, Bells," Charlie greeted. "I'm about to leave, so can you tell your sisters that a friend of mine is coming over with his family?"

"Sure, Dad," I answered and sat down at the table.

"They have two children," Charlie continued.

"Are they coming?" I asked even though I didn't really care.

"Yes. A daughter and son. The daughter is your age and the son is only a year older," Charlie told me.

"I guess that good," I said not knowing why Charlie was telling me all of this.

"Victoria and James, if I remember right, are their names." I just nodded this time.

"They used to live here actually. They moved away about three years ago, but now there back. It's a very nice family. I hope you like them," Charlie said then got up to go.

That was... different, I thought to myself as I went to tell Alice and Rosalie what Charlie had said. Charlie wasn't a man of many words. I wondered why he talked so much about this family.

* * *

We getting ready for dinner with the family Charlie kept talking about. Charlie had come home at five and talked about nothing but the family. I wondered what they were going to talk about during dinner. We already had enough information to right a biography about each of them.

I was in with Alice in her room when we heard the door bell ring. Time to meet this 'fantastic'family. I walked out of the hall with Alice. You could hear voices coming from downstairs.

I walked around the corner about to go down the stairs when I felt myself being pulled back. I _gracefully_ landed on my back.

I glared at Alice and stood up, rubbing my now sore back.

"What was that all about?" I hissed.

Alice pressed her fingers to her lips, signaling me to be quiet. "Tell Charlie I'm not feeling well," She whispered. Then Alice started to retreat to her room.

"What? Why? What's going on, Alice?" I called after her.

"Just do it," She said before disappearing behind the door.

I sighed but went downstairs where every one was waiting.

"Ah," Charlie said when he noticed me, "And this is my other daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Beau and Camille Laurent and there kids, James and Victoria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely.

"Likewise," Beau Laurent said with a slight French accent. Charlie had mentioned they were originally from France.

I followed the group to the kitchen. Charlie pulled me aside.

"Where is Alice?" He asked.

"She isn't feeling well," I lied. I would have to figure out her strange behavior later.

When we sat down around the table, I took the time to really look at the family.

Beau, Camille, and James looked very similar. They were average looking and none of them had any pronounced features that would make them easy to point out. Each of them had cropped, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Victoria, however, looked much different.

Her appearance made me wonder if she was related to the rest of the family. She was much better looking than the rest and wasn't nearly as plain. Victoria's hair was curly and an alarming shade of red. Her eyes were very light blue and seemed to dart from face to face.

Beau was sitting at the head of the table, opposite from Charlie. On one side of the table was Rosalie, Victoria, then Camille. I was sitting on the other side in between Jacob and James.

The others made small talk while we ate. I stayed quiet and just listened to them talk. About half way through dinner, James turned to talk to me.

"Bella, right?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered confused. He had been sitting next to me for about twenty minutes and was just now asking my name. Okay?

"As in beautiful," James said with an arrogant smile.

Don't be rude, My inner voice chided, These are Charlie's friends. "Actually it is short for Isabella," I said curtly.

"Isabella Swan," James mused. I looked over at Jacob quickly for help but he just smirked at me. Damn him. "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Okay... "Erm... thanks?" I said although it came out as a question.

And that started the next hour of James unsuccessful flirting. I mean could he really not tell how awkward I was. He kept bragging about himself and trying to use pick up lines. James was definitely strange. After an hour they finally left.

I was going to escape upstairs to see why Alice had skipped out when Charlie started questioning.

"So how did you like the Laurent's?" Charlie asked.

"Um... they were fine," I said.

"What about their son? James?" Charlie kept questioning.

"Uh..." I was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't offend him when realization hit me. "WHERE YOU TRYING TO SET ME UP?!" I yelled.

"What?" Charlie said acting like he was shocked.

"Dad!" I yelled again, not knowing what to say. That was weird. What kind of dad does that?

"Well, Bella, I worry about you sometimes. I mean you do spend an awful lot of time with just your sisters," Charlie said as if that made everything okay.

"Maybe I already have a boyfriend," I mumbled to myself as I started walking upstairs.

"What'd you say?" Charlie called after me.

I stopped, honestly deliberating if I should tell Charlie right then and there. I sighed, I couldn't. Not today.

"Nothing," I said before rushing down the hall to Alice's room.

I threw back the door to reveal Alice lying on her bed.

"Are they gone?!" Alice asked frantically.

"Yes."

"Good," She sighed.

"You know you have to explain to me why you were hiding in your room while I was being set up by Charlie," I told her.

"Yeah I- wait. What?"

"Charlie was trying to set me up with that family's son," I explained.

"With James?!" Alice said in the same panicked tone as before.

"Yes, but how do you know his name?" I asked. Alice had not been around when Charlie was droning on about the family.

"Well, you see," Alice started, "You remember by old boyfriend, Mark. The one who I had when I got pregnant?"

"Izzy's dad?" I asked unsure to what any of this had to do with James.

"Not exactly. Anyways, remember that time I went to the party when you were sick?" I nodded. I had been mad at Alice for a week because she went to a party while I was stuck in bed with the flu. "Okay, so that party got out of control. James had been there - this was right before they moved away - and I don't know why but I found him attractive. I mean he was older and I don't know I was stupid. He gave me a beer and I drank it and he gave me another and another, the whole time whispering crap that I thought was romantic at the time in my ear. Then he took me in the back room. I was so drunk but I remember I didn't care what was going on. I didn't tell him to stop even though I had a boyfriend. AHH! I was so stupid!" Alice was in tears by this time.

I was shocked. For a minute I sat, frozen, on her bed. I quickly snapped out of it to hug Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked her, still holding her.

"I-I-I don't knooooow!" She cried, "I was em-embarrassed."

"Does he know?" I asked calmly.

"James? No. They moved the next week," Alice told me, her sobbing had stopped. "I told my boyfriend, though, that is really why he dumped me."

"I'm sorry Alice," I said to her. "But don't worry I doubt we'll see him again. He really gave me the creeps."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you," Alice said to me crying a little more, "We always tell each other everything."

"You told be now," I argued. I didn't want Alice to feel guilty, "That's all that counts."

I stayed with Alice until it started getting late. I felt bad for leaving her but I knew Edward would be outside my room any minute. And Alice forced me to leave saying something about not wanting to keep me from my lover boy. She was so weird sometimes.

Just like I had predicted, Edward was waiting outside on the balcony. I quickly opened the door glad to see him. I practically threw myself on him and crashed my lips to his.

"Hello to you to," He chuckled when I let go for much needed air.

I blushed. "I missed you." I said sheepishly.

"I missed you too, love," Edward said kissing me again only this time more gently.

"How was your day?" He asked.

I groaned in response. "Bad." Was all I said.

"What happened?" Edward asked concerned.

"Charlie's friends came over for dinner," I told him.

"You didn't like them," Edward said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Most of them were fine. There son however..." I shuddered thinking about James.

"What was wrong with him?" Edward asked curiously.

"Charlie was trying to set me up," I said and watched Edward's jaw drop, "I know and the guy was relentless."

"He was flirting with you?!" Edward asked a little too loudly.

"Ssshhh!" I reminded him. "Yeah, but I guess he didn't know I had you."

"What did he look like?" Edward asked and I could easily hear the jealousy.

I laughed. "Are you honestly jealous?" I managed still laughing.

"Can you really blame me? This guy likes you and your dad obvious wouldn't have a problem with you dating him," Edward said.

"Edward, you know I love you. You and only you," I promised. "Anyways Charlie wouldn't like this scary guy if he found out who he really is," I added.

"And who is he?"

"Well, I just found out that he is Izzy actual father. When the family used to live here, he met little Alice at a party, got her drunk, and knocked her up, then moved the next week."

"Vile jerk," Edward grumbled.

"See? So you have nothing to worry about," I said pecking his cheek.

"I guess you are right," Edward agreed.

"Good. I love you, remember that," I said laying down to go to sleep.

The last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep was Edward say, "I love you too. Forever."

---

_Review, please._

_So I have the next couple of chapters planned out but unfortunately my updates might me getting just a little less frequent because of school starting tomorrow, and I have about to start having lacrosse practice 4 times a week for 2 hours each night and finals are next week. _

_But I promise I'll try as hard as I can to keep the updates coming. _


	11. Promise of Forever

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight**

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I was really busy this week. Hopefully it will be able to get the next chapter out sooner. I have already started it. Anyways, enjoy._

_

* * *

_

I was sitting in a chair in front of my bathroom counter while Alice curled my hair. A couple of days ago Edward had asked me to come to the party with him. At first, I had been reluctant considering it was for his father's work and I would easily be recognized, but Edward told me they have a theme every year. This year's theme was a masquerade. I was still wary but I tried just to think of this as more time with Edward. More time I craved so badly.

"I'm all done," Alice announced. She ran off to the closet to get my dress.

After I slipped into the dress and put on the silver heels Alice demanded I wore, I looked into the mirror. The dress was midnight blue with thick straps and flowed down to just past my knees. There was a bow right under the bust line.

"And your mask," Alice said, handing me a sparkly, silver mask.

"Thank you for helping me, Alice," I said. Alice was a saint for always be there to help me out.

"It is no big deal. I _am _your sister after all," Alice said, "Anyways, Charlie is at work and Rosalie is out so all we need to make sure is that when Edward comes, Jacob stays in his room."

"You are truly wonderful," I thanked her again.

Alice waved it off with her hand. "Let me check if Jacob is in his room."

She walked out of the room into the hallway. After a few seconds Alice popped her head back in and told me to go downstairs. I did as she said.

I waited by the door for about five minutes until the bell rang. I opened it quickly and stepped outside.

"Hi," I said to Edward who was standing on the front porch. He looked stunning in his dress pants and button down shirt.

"Hey. You look amazingly beautiful tonight," He complimented and offered me his hand.

I looked down and blushed, but let him lead me to his car. Edward closed the door to the car after I sat down and walked around to the drivers side. My phone buzzed, signaling a text message. It was from Alice and read, _Have fun and don't spend much time outside. Its going to rain. _

"Alice says to have fun and to tell us that it is going to rain," I told Edward when he got into the car.

"It is perfectly sunny right now," He commented with a laugh.

I shrugged my shoulders and relaxed into the seat.

I was listening to the soft music filling the car, when all of a sudden the car jerked forward then came to a stop.

I heard Edward mumble something under his breath. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know," He replied.

Edward managed to get the car moved to a deserted parking lot before it died again. He got out and walked around to the hood of the car. When Edward opened, a huge puff of smoke blew out causing him to step back coughing.

"Is it okay?" I asked getting out to join him in front of the car.

"I'm going to have to call a tow truck," Edward responded after closing down the hood. He called for a tow truck on his phone. After he hung up he said, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't you fault," I argued.

"Still, I wanted tonight to be perfect," Edward sighed.

"At least I won't have to worry about being recognized," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That is true," Edward agreed.

"Or dancing," I added.

"You weren't looking forward to that?"

"Not at all," I sighed. "I can't dance."

"We will have to see about that," Edward grinned.

He walked me around to the side of the car. Then, Edward turned us around so we were facing each other. He placed on of his hands on my waist gently and took my hand in the other. He waited for me to move my other arm. I bit my lip and did so, hesitantly.

"No one will be watching," Edward assured.

I relaxed slightly at his words. I was still worried about stomping on Edward's feet.

Edward twirled us around the empty space to imaginary music. It was a lot easier, dancing with Edward than I would have thought. I felt comfortable and carefree in his arms.

I had been so distracted by Edward I hadn't even noticed the clouds building up on the drive here. I probably wouldn't have noticed at all if it had not have started pouring on us suddenly.

I knew Alice would kill me if I ruined this dress so I tried my best to run to the car. Edward had to help me once or twice when I stumbled on the heels Alice forced me into.

We sat in silence for a minute when Edward and I got to the car. I watched the rain drops hit the windshield at a steady pace.

"See," I said quietly after a while.

"See what?" Edward asked confused.

I turned around to look at him. "It _is _raining."

He laughed and tried to pull me closer in the small space of the car. I ended up sitting across his lap in the driver's seat.

"School is starting in a month," Edward commented, breaking the silence of the car.

"It will be hard not to see you as often," I said.

I nodded in agreement. In my mind, I was cursing the fact that Edward and I went to different schools.

Silence filled the car once again until I remembered something Edward had said early tonight.

"What was so special about tonight?" I asked, curiously.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You said early that you wanted tonight to be perfect. Why is that?" I questioned. Besides being with Edward I didn't see what could be so important.

"Oh. Nothing," Edward replied quickly and looked away from my eyes.

I reached up and turned is face to look at me. "Please tell me."

"I have, well, I've just been thinking lately," Edward started nervously.

"Okay," I said wanting him to elaborate.

"It actually started a few nights ago, after you told me about the dinner with James," He continued, "It made me think about you being with some one besides me. And I really, really didn't like that idea." I didn't either. "I started thinking about how I wanted to be with you and only you. Forever."

Edward paused and I waited to see what he was going to say next.

"So tonight I wanted everything to be perfect so I could give you something. It would just me as a promise, until a later date. Just so you would know how much I love you," Edward finished.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly. Even though I didn't like people giving be gifts, I was curious to see what it was.

Edward smiled nervously before reaching into one of the slots of the car door. He lifted his hand back up and revealed a small, velvet box. He opened the box to show the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I was frozen in a mixture of emotions from surprise to joy, but everything I felt was good.

"Like I said, it was supposed to be a promise ring more than anything. I just wanted for you to know that I want to be with you forever," Edward stammered.

I smiled widely and picked up the ring while he talked. Edward stopped and watched me as I slid it onto my finger. I looked away from it and smiled up at him. He grinned back, seeming relieved that I liked it. I stared at him for a second before crashing my lips against his. I wanted to let him know how much I loved it and him.

"It is perfect, Edward," I whispered against his lips when I pulled away to breathe.

"So you don't think I am insane?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Of course not," I assured him, "I love it and you and I also want to be with you forever."

Just then, a pair of headlights flashed onto the car. It was the tow truck. I got out of the car and Edward stepped our right behind me. The guy connected the car onto the tow truck and we rode to a mechanic in the front. I admired my ring during the whole ride. It was amazing. The band was silver. It had three large stones and a bunch of smaller diamonds surrounding them. The three larger ones where an emerald, a diamond, and another emerald. It reminded me of Edward's eyes.

When we got to the mechanic, I decided to call Alice. She would pick us up and I knew she would like to meet Edward. I dialed her number and told her what had happened.

I waited with Edward for about ten minutes until Alice showed up. Of course, she inspected my dress before anything.

"Edward this is Alice. Alice, Edward," I introduced them to each other.

"Hey," Alice said and dived into a full interrogation. I rolled my eyes at my annoying pixie.

As soon as we dropped Edward back at his house, Alice turned to me. Her expression had me scared.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Alice said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"That!" Alice squealed pointing to the ring.

I blushed and smiled. "Edward gave it to me," I told her.

"Mhmm. I figured that much. Tell me more," Alice demanded.

I spent the rest of the car ride and a majority of the evening telling Alice about everything that had happened tonight.

We were sprawled across my bed when I finished. "That is so great," Alice said dreamily.

"I know," I said breathlessly.

Great, wasn't anywhere near close to what tonight was. Perfect, was not even good enough. I couldn't think of a time in my life that was better than tonight. The only way I could possibly be happier is if Edward and I didn't have to hide our relationship from everyone.

* * *

_Review, please._

_So this chapter was a happy one but unfortunately the next ones won't be. :(_


	12. Masen House

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews last chapter. It has the most reviews so far. Yay! _

_---_

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Edward to show up. It was almost midnight so he would be here at any moment. I started to get impatient so I stood next to the door and paced in circles.

It had been a couple of days since he gave me the ring. I took the time to admire it everyday. Even when I just caught a glance at it, I smiled.

Charlie had noticed it once. It hadn't been a big deal though.

_Flashback:_

_I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table already. When I placed my bowl of cereal down, he noticed the ring on my finger._

_"Where'd you get that," He asked. _

_"I bought it," I lied._

_Charlie nodded once and went back to reading the newspaper._

_End Flashback._

That was the only time he seemed to notice it even though I wore it every day.

My thoughts where interrupted by barking that was coming from outside. It was Sam, Jacob's dog. I flung open the glass doors and walked out onto my balcony, afraid of what he was barking at.

Unfortunately, I was right. Edward had climbed halfway up the trellis where he was currently frozen.

"Sam!" I heard Jacob yell from inside the house.

"Jacob! Get that dog to stop!" Charlie yelled. The kitchen lights turned on.

I looked back at Edward. He was trying to climb down as quickly as possible.

"Hurry!" I whisper-shouted.

As soon as Edward's feet hit the ground and he turned, the back door flung open and the outdoor lights came on. My room just happened to be right above that door so Charlie and Jacob could easily see Edward who had taken off running. I was frozen on the balcony watching the scene unfold in front of my eyes.

"I saw you!" Charlie yelled after him.

"That was a Masen," Jacob concluded.

"Yes. Probably going to vandalize the house or something," Charlie said angrily.

"Or something," I whispered to myself still in slight shock.

"What are you doing up there Bella?" Jacob yelled, noticing me on the balcony.

"I heard Sam barking," I yelled back lamely.

"So you saw the Masen too," Charlie figured.

I nodded cautiously.

"He's gone now. Go back to sleep Bella. You too Jacob," Charlie ordered. He closed the back door and turned off the lights down stairs.

I crawled back into my bed. I fell asleep, anxious to see how things were going to work out.

* * *

Charlie wasn't in a good mood the next morning. He grumbled around the house and complained about the Masens. He didn't even go to work. Finally, Charlie stopped mumbling insults and grabbed his car keys.

"Come on Bella," He said to me and walked out towards the garage.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously. Charlie was walking so fast I had to quicken my pace to keep up.

He didn't answer me. Charlie just got in the car and buckled up. I did the same and waited for his reply. Charlie pulled out of the driveway and started down the street before he finally answered my question.

"To the Masen house," Was all he said.

CharliePOV

Darn Masens. I was going to tell them to keep there son in line. You don't see my daughters trespassing on private property in the middle of the night. There is just no need for that.

When I pulled up to the house I saw Bella looking nervous. I didn't know why. They maybe backstabbers but it wasn't like they were going to hurt her.

"Let's go," I said getting out of the car.

"Can't I just wait here?" Bella pleaded.

"No. Now you saw him too, so come on," I said.

She got out of the car hesitantly. I wondered what was wrong.

I marched up to the front door, checking behind my shoulder once to make sure Bella was following. She was.

When I got to the door, I pounded on it three times. I waited a couple of minutes and no one answered. I leaned over a pressed the doorbell, holding it longer than needed. Finally, Elizabeth Masen opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she realized it was me at the door.

"I need to talk to you and your husband," I said curly.

"He is working," Elizabeth replied. "Now tell me why you are here before I have to ask you to leave."

"There is no need to be that way," I said angrily.

"What way?" She sneered.

"You know what I mean," I said impatiently, "Now could you get your son to come down here."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll tell you why I'm here when he comes down."

Elizabeth Masen disappeared into the house to find her son. I looked over at Bella who was biting her nails. She confuses me so much sometimes.

Elizabeth reappeared with Edward after a few minutes. He looked at me then at Bella then back at me.

"Now, what do you need?" She demanded.

"I will tell you what I wanted if you will just be patient."

"Then tell me!"

"I was going to!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm about to!"

"If you do not tell me why you are here right this instant..." Elizabeth threatened.

"Okay! I came here to tell about what your son here was doing last night," I said.

"What was he doing?"

"Trespassing onto my house!"

"What?!"

"I caught him in my back yard in the middle of the night," I explained.

"My son wouldn't do something like that," She argued.

"Well he did. My nephew saw him and so did my daughter, Bella, here."

"You are lying," Elizabeth accused.

"Why would I want to come here and lie to you?" I asked.

"I have no idea. But lying is just something Swan's do."

"If my memory serves, it was your husband who stabbed me in the back," I countered.

"Well you might want to check your memory. Though, I might just be your age."

"Look, I don't want to argue with you anymore. Just keep your son away from my house."

"Why would _my _son be at _your_ house in the first place," Elizabeth questioned.

"I have no idea why he was there," I said exasperated.

"I doubt he was even there."

"He was!" I argued.

"Enough!" Bella yelled, throwing her arms in the air, "Please stop arguing."

I watched as both of their attention turned to her. Elizabeth had seemed to forgotten about our fighting and was staring pointedly at Bella's hand. Edward noticed his mother's gaze and I saw his eyes widen. Bella looked at Elizabeth, then her hand, then Edward, and then back to Elizabeth. I stood there confused, like I was missing out on something important.

"W-why, why are _you _wearing my ring?" Elizabeth asked Bella.

What?!

---

_Let me know what you think. _

_I've got a couple of ideas for the next story I will post. Check out my profile and I should have a poll up soon. Don't worry though. This story still has plenty of chapters left._


	13. Empty

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight.**

_A/N: Wow! That is all I have to say about all of your guy's awesome reviews. I had new email alerts about every ten minutes from last chapter. So again, Wow!_

_

* * *

_

BPOV

"W-why, why are _you _wearing my ring?" Elizabeth asked me.

I was too scared to say anything. I looked at Edward with wide eyes. He nodded quickly, telling me that the ring was been his mother's.

"What?" I said to her when I could speak again.

"That is my ring," Elizabeth stated while pointing at my hand. I looked at Charlie. He had his had cocked to the side, trying to figure out what was going on. "I mean it was mine. I gave it to Edward..." She looked at her son. "To give to the girl..."

She must of came to some kind of conclusion because her mouth dropped. _Oh no, _I thought, _Had she figured it out?_ Elizabeth's eyes clouded in rage and she turned back to Charlie. My breathing picked up.

"You come here accusing my son of trespassing when your daughter has stolen from my family!" She yelled at Charlie.

I let out a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't figured it out.

"You," Elizabeth said to me, "Give it. Give the ring back."

I looked at Edward then back to Elizabeth. "I didn't steal this," I said. It was the truth.

"That ring has been in my family for years," She said impatient. Elizabeth put her hand out for me to place the ring in. "It is one of a kind. I could recognize it anywhere. Now give it to me."

"I did not steal it," I said again.

"You lying, little theif," Elizabeth said with more anger, taking a step closer to me.

She reached out to grab my arm. I stepped back to avoid her but unfortunately I was standing close to the edge of the stairs. I lost my balance and started falling backwards. Charlie was still too busy trying to figure things out to doing anything. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at things, Edward was quick enough to catch me.

He helped me back to my feet and whispered, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked at his mother who was watch us intently. I continued to watch her as Edward stepped away from me. Her face scrunched up in confusion and I could see her lips moving like she was reasoning with herself. Elizabeth's mouth dropped the same way it had as the last time she made a conclusion. I prayed she was wrong again.

"You didn't steal that ring," Elizabeth whispered.

She looked between Edward and I then laughed, "Ha!"

No! No, no, no!

"You asked me for the ring," Elizabeth said to Edward, "I told you about it a while ago and I was wondering why you asked for all of a sudden. Who it was for... Ha! So, this is why you've been so secretive lately? This is why you hide in your room?" Elizabeth laughed once more, "I just can't believe it!"

"What are you talking about?!" Charlie asked with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Have you notice a change in Bella's behavior?" Elizabeth asked Charlie smugly.

"I... don't... think so?" Charlie said unsure.

"Well, I guess that is reasonable. I assumed I spent more time with my family than you," Elizabeth said proudly.

"Barely," Edward said through his teeth.

"What is your point?" Charlie demanded.

"I'll tell you all what I think and Edward and Bella, here, can tell me if I'm correct," Elizabeth said.

Charlie slowly nodded.

Elizabeth continued, "So as I said before, a while ago I told Edward about the ring that has been in my family for years. I told him he would give it to the girl he was going to marry." She paused looking at us.

Charlie still looked confused.

"So," Elizabeth started again, "A few days ago Edward asked me if he could have the ring. But he wouldn't tell me who he was going to give it to or why he even wanted it in the first place. I gave it to him anyways, figuring he would tell me later."

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Charlie asked.

Elizabeth huffed. Even I was annoyed with Charlie's obliviousness.

"Bella is wearing the ring," Elizabeth said slowly.

Finally, Charlie realized what she meant. He looked at me with wide eyes then to Edward. His eyes narrowed and he glared at Edward before turning back to me.

"So, now that Charlie understands, is there anything you two would like to say?" Elizabeth asked Edward and I.

"Yes," I sighed. There was no point in deny anything anymore. We were caught.

"I did give Bella that ring," Edward said.

"How long has this been going on?" Charlie asked in a controlled voice.

"The end of June," I answered honestly.

"And did you know who each where the whole time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Pretty much," I said.

"So you where sneaking out to their house last night?" Elizabeth asked Edward.

"Yes," He answered then added something I wish he hadn't, "I spend the night there almost every night."

Charlie stared at me for a second before his eyes went wide with anger. His face even started turning red.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. I knew what he was thinking.

"We don't _do _anything, Charlie," I said mad. I was a little shocked he thought I had was having sex right upstairs every night.

Charlie's breathing slowed down. "Well, that's... better."

"I can't believe you have been lying to everyone for almost two months!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Me neither," Charlie grumbled, "C'mon Bella. We're going."

I glanced at Edward one last time before turning to follow Charlie back to the car. I felt my eyes fill up with tears as we drove in silence back to the house. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

When we got home I tried to escape to my room but to no avail. Charlie came in right behind me and told me to sit at the table. I did so.

"What were you thinking, Bella?" Charlie yelled. He was pacing in front of the table. "A Masen?"

"I couldn't help it," I muttered lamely.

"Of course you could! What did you think?! That you would just secretly date then run off and get married and never tell anyone?!" Charlie continued to yell.

"I don't know?" I said.

"We you ever planning on telling me?" Charlie asked angrily.

Alice walked in then. I knew she was going to try to defend me but I didn't want her to be in trouble too.

"Alice, leave. I need to talk to Bella alone!" Charlie said to her.

"Dad, stop yelling. It isn't going to make things better. Just listen to Bella. She is happy with Edward," Alice said.

Charlie looked from Alice to me, incredulously. "You knew?!"

"Yes," Alice stated cautiously.

"Who else knew?!" Charlie demanded.

"Just Alice," I told him.

"So you were both lying to me," Charlie said.

"We never lied," Alice stated. I mentally smacked her. Not the best time to be literal.

"You know what I meant," Charlie said through a clenched jaw, "Now leave Alice."

Alice gave in and left the room. She was probably listening on the other side of the door, though.

Charlie took in a deep breath of air. When he exhaled, it was shaky and uneven. I had never seen Charlie this upset.

"Call him," Charlie said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Take out your phone and call Edward." He said his name like it was a curse.

I hesitantly took out my phone. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Well, you can't see him anymore," Charlie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "So break up with him."

I dropped my cell phone onto the table with a gasp. "I can't do that," I argued. I couldn't even picture my life without Edward anymore.

"You can and you will."

"Please, please do not make me do that. Dad, I can't. Edward is. I lo-" Charlie cut me off from my crazed ranting.

"Call him right now or I will call your mother and you will go live with her in Florida," Charlie said.

"Dad, you can't be ser-" He stopped me again.

"I'm dead serious, Bella. Now do it."

I picked up the phone slowly. The tear that had filled my eyes finally split over the edge. I dialed the numbers to wasted time instead of using the speed dial. I tried to breathe evenly while the phone rang.

Edward answered on the third ring. "Hey, Bella. I'm so sorry about today. I shouldn't of, I mean-"

"Edward," I said stopping him. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay," He said nervously, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath before saying it. "I can't see you anymore, Edward."

The other end was silent for a second. "Please, Bella. I know things are not good right now, but I will fix it. I love you, Bella. I can't be without you."

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "I'm sorry Edward."

"Please," He said one last time. It broke my heart to hear the pain and hurt in his voice and know that I had caused it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again. "Bye." I shut the phone before he said anything else. I didn't think I would be able to bear hearing his broken voice again.

I stood up from the table. I wanted to go hide in my room and cry.

"Leave the phone," Charlie ordered. His voice wasn't angry anymore.

I dropped it on the table and hurried out the door. Alice was on the other side like I had guessed but so was Rosalie. She watched me walk by with a shocked expression. When Alice saw my face, she tried to stop me and hug me but I dodged away from her and ran up the stairs. I didn't want to be around anyone right now.

As soon as I made it to the safety of my room, I collapsed. I managed to make it to the bed before breaking down into sobs. When I notice that the ring was still on my finger I cried harder. I got off the bed and walked to my dresser.

I knew I needed to hide the ring from Charlie. I couldn't let him make me give that up too. It was the only thing I had left of Edward. I slid it off and hid it in the back of one of the drawers. I closed the drawer slowly and made my way back to the bed to sob some more.

I felt so empty. My ring finger felt empty, my room felt empty, and most of all my heart felt empty.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

This chapter makes me sad. :(

hopefully i'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, (well technically later today since it is already one)


	14. A Phone Call and a Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. They all make me smile. _

_

* * *

_

I had only been crying for ten minutes when I heard someone knock on my door. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"Go away!" I wailed.

"It is me," I heard Alice's voice call out from the other side of the door.

"I really don't want to talk now," I said in between sobs.

"Please, Bella. I can help," Alice promised.

"Fine," I groaned, giving in.

The door opened slightly and Alice squeezed in. She closed the door right behind her. She walked over to my bed where I was laying and wrapped her small arms around me.

"Tell me everything," She said softly.

I took minute to slow down by breathing before telling her. I told Alice the whole story from going to the house all the way up to the phone call. Alice hugged me tightly when I was done.

She grabbed my hand and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is it?" Alice asked.

I looked over at the dresser. "I put it in there. I didn't want Charlie to realize I still had," I explained then sighed.

"Oh," Alice said with a small nod.

"You said you could help?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep." Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out her pink phone. She placed it next to me on the bed with and with a sympathetic smile she left the room.

I picked up the phone and started dialing the numbers. I was at the fifth number before I stopped. _What if he doesn't forgive me. _The thought made me set the phone in my lap.

_What if he won't talk to me? What if I can't fix this? _

I started arguing with myself in my head.

_But he loves me._

_I hurt him though. I heard it in his voice._

_Quit being stupid. Just call him._

_I don't think I could handle it if he didn't believe me._

_I'm being selfish now. I hurt him. So what if I get hurt? I might be able to fix this._

I groaned and laid back on the bed, realizing I was now talking to myself.

"Alice!" I cried.

She appeared in the doorway in a few seconds. "What?" She asked confused.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Call him now," She said then left.

I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers again. This time I managed to type in the entire number. I waited for him to pick up, my heart increasing tempo with each ring.

"Hello?" I heard Edward answer.

"I'mso,so,so,so,sosorryEdward. Ididn'tmeananyofit," I rambled even to fast for myself to completely understand.

"Bella? What?" Edward asked.

"I said I was sorry," I said, clearly this time.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

I breathed in heavily before continuing. "I sorry for hurting you. Charlie made me call you and say those things. I didn't mean any of those things. I still love you and want to be with you. But I understand if you don't want to-"

Edward stopped me. "Of course, I want to be with you, Bella. I love you so much."

I let out a sigh of relief. "So you aren't mad?" I was still a little worried.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know," I mumbled lamely.

"I love you, Bella. Don't ever doubt that," Edward promised.

"I love you too," I said with a small smile even though I knew no one could see me. "So, what do we do now?"

It was silent on the other end and I knew Edward was thinking. "I guess we are back to how things were?"

"I guess so."

I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I have to go," I whispered, "Bye."

"Bye, Bella," Edward said before I hung up.

I looked around frantically for somewhere to put the phone when I heard the footsteps coming toward my door. I ended up sitting down on it as the door opened. It was Rosalie.

"Hey," She said from the door.

"Hi," I replied.

Rosalie walked into the room and sat down next to me on the bed. I made sure the phone was well hidden. She stared at me for a second before looking down and sighing.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Just that you've been secretly dating Edward Masen. I also heard Charlie yell something about a phone call and Florida," Rosalie said.

"He made me break up with him and he threatened to send me to live in Florida with Renee if I didn't," I explained.

"You look better," Rosalie commented.

I shrugged my shoulders.

She sighed. "You told Alice?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I bit my lip. "Alice is better with secrets. Plus, she kind of helped me figure out who he was... in a way."

"So she has known all this time?" I could hear her getting angrier.

"Yes, but she was there when I first met him," I told her.

"You could have told me," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," I sighed. "I'm sorry okay?

"Whatever," She mumbled. "Hey, but I guess it is a good thing you broke up with him."

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Well, now you can find someone better," Rosalie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Someone that doesn't make you lie."

"First of all, there is no one better for me than Edward," I was angry now, "And secondly, he didn't make me lie."

"You do what I mean." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "But like I was saying you can date a new guy. Oh! Remember... what was his name... James."

I couldn't believe this! Was she serious?

"No, Rosalie. I'm not going to date someone new," I said trying to control my temper, "And James? Seriously? You wouldn't say that if you knew what kind of guy he is."

"What kind of guy is he, Bella?!" Rosalie yelled, getting up. "Or is it a secret? I'm guessing Alice knows then!"

I opened my mouth to argue with her but had to shut it. She was right about Alice knowing.

Rosalie threw up her arms and laughed without humor. "It is a secret! Oh that is just great, Bella. I'm leaving now, but don't worry. I'll be sure to get Alice for you so you to can share all your secrets. Don't bother telling me though!"

Rosalie left the room, slamming the door behind her. I threw myself back onto my bed and shouted out in frustration as soon as the door closed.

Why couldn't things go right for just five minutes?

* * *

_Please Review!_

_And check out the poll on profile._


	15. Family Feud

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight**

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And sorry for the wait, but I have a four-day weekend (YAY!) so there should be another update or two in the next couple of days. _

---

Too many people were mad.

It had been a few days since everyone found out. Charlie was still angry. It was frustrating just to be around him. He barely talked to me, but I guess there we hardly ever saw each other, considering he had reverted to his old work schedule. The only time we saw him was in the the late evening hours. Charlie wasn't the worst though.

Rosalie hadn't talked to me since our fight. No one could hold a grudge like Rosalie. I did feel bad that Alice and I did not include her in our secrets. The problem was that every time I felt guilty and thought of talking with her, I would pass her somewhere in the house and she would toss her head the opposite directions rekindling the anger I had towards her.

When Jacob found out about everything, he sided with Charlie and Rosalie. He wasn't as bitter toward me, though. Well, until today. Jacob had gone out to walk his dog right after noon today in a good mood. But when he returned, he immediately hid away in his from only stopping to glare at me for a few seconds. I tried talking but nothing I said would get Jacob to speak to me.

I hated seeing everyone so upset, especially when I knew that I had caused their anger.

A soft knocking brought me from my thoughts. I looked over to the glass doors where I could make out Edward's figure through the dark.

I smiled brightly as I made my way to the doors. Once I opened the doors, I practically threw myself at Edward. I couldn't help myself. I hadn't seen him in three days.

"I missed you. So much," I whispered once I pulled back.

"It's only been three days," Edward chuckled, "But I know what you mean."

I was tired, so I laid down under my covers and waited for Edward to join me. He laid down next to me and held me close to him. I sighed in contentment.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Edward said softly, "I met Jacob today."

I moved back a little so I could look at his face. Edward was frowning at the memory. I furrowed my eyebrows, clearly confused.

"At the park," Edward continued.

"Oh," I said, "That explains his why he was so mad when he got home."

"Probably," Edward said still scowling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward said. He started playing with my hair and changed the subject. "What did you do today?"

I sighed. "What happened?" I repeated.

"It really isn't important," Edward said, "You don't need to worry about it."

"Please tell me," I pouted.

"Fine," Edward sighed, giving in. "Well, I was jogging through the park when I saw your cousin. He was standing in the middle of the path with his dog. I slowed down, waiting for him to move and when he remained still, I stopped."

I nodded for him to continue.

"And we talked for a few minutes and that is all that happened," Edward finished.

I raised one eye brow at him in disbelief.

"So you both are angry because you had a short conversation," I asked sarcastically.

Edward shrugged. "He might have told me to stay away from you and some other things."

I groaned, "He didn't?"

Edward nodded and started stroking my hair. "It truly isn't something you need to be concerned about," He insisted.

"I can't believe him!" I exclaimed then remembered to keep my voice low, "All of them. They have been avoiding me like the plague, except Alice."

Edward pressed his lips to my forehead softly. "I'm sure they just need time to process. Everything should be fine eventually."

"I guess so," I said reluctantly then yawned.

"Go to sleep, Bella," Edward whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

After Edward left the next morning, I went downstairs. Rosalie, Jacob, and Alice were already in the kitchen. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, Jacob and Rosalie on one side and Alice on the other. Jacob was shoveling down pancakes and Rosalie was sipping her glass of orange juice. It looked like Alice was saying something but I couldn't hear what.

I walked closer to them, trying to see what Alice was saying. She was facing the opposite direction and could not see me.

"Please guys," I could hear Alice say, "Just try-"

Rosalie eyes flicked to me then back to Alice causing Alice to spin around in her chair.

"Good morning Bella," Alice chirped. I figured they had been talking about me.

"Morning, Alice. Rosalie, Jacob," I said to them all, sitting down next to Alice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed. Jacob just ignored by keeping his focus on his breakfast.

I sighed. How much longer would they keep this up?

Alice cleared her throat and I looked over at her. I caught her glaring at the two of them before her expression changed to a fake smile.

"So," Alice started, "What is everyone doing today?"

Jacob continued to ignore everyone. Rosalie, on the other hand, sat down her glass and looked at us with an icy expression.

"Maybe I'll go over to Emmett's today. That way the two of you are free to share as many secrets with each other," Rosalie said in a tone to match her hard expression.

"Rosalie," Alice said in a warning tone.

"I'm just as mad at you, Alice," Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie," I sighed, "I said I was sorry for keeping things from you. What else do you want me to do? I can't change the past."

"I know you said you were sorry but then you yelled at me after that," Rosalie replied, crossing her arms.

I breathed out sharply. "I'm sorry for that, okay? I was mad then and the things you said upset me. Are you happy now?"

"You don't sound sorry," Jacob mumbled.

Everyone turned to stare at him, since he had been silent the entire time.

"What?" I asked even though I had heard him.

"I said you don't sound sorry," Jacob said louder.

Everyone was watching me now. I sat there, dumbstruck.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"No reason," Jacob answered.

We all fell back into a tense silence. Everyone was watching each other, waiting for the next person to say something. It had been quiet for so long, we all jumped when the phone rang. Jacob got up and answered it with a frown.

The conversation consisted of mostly 'uh huh' and 'sure' on from Jacob so I had no idea who he was talking to or what about.

Jacob hung up the phone after a few minutes. He looked angry.

"I'm going out," Jacob yelled to us as he walked towards the front door.

We were silent until the door slammed shut. Rosalie pushed her chair away from the table.

"I'm leaving, too," She said heading for the garage.

After Rosalie left, Alice stood up from the table.

"Sorry Bella," She said softly before going the stairs.

And so I was left there, at the kitchen table, replaying the previous arguments in my head.

_That got us nowhere, _Was my concluding thought.

---

Review Please.

So this was more of a filler chapter than anything but it sort of sets up the next chapter


	16. Midnight Meet Ups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Here's chapter 16_

_---_

I was sitting on my bed later that night. Jacob and Rosalie had eventually come back but they were in no better moods. I spent most of the day in my room, reading because I was too frustrated to be around them.

By now, I was bored beyond belief. I glanced at my clock. The bright red letters read 11:04. I frowned at the clock. I didn't want to sleep in case Edward showed up tonight but I didn't have anything to do. I looked around my room trying to find something I could organize or clean to keep my mind busy. I gave up and decided to just lay on my bed and watch the ceiling fan spin.

I had been sitting there for a couple of minutes when I heard my door open.

"Who is it?" I asked not bothering on sitting up.

"Me," I heard Jacob answer.

"What do you want?" I asked in confusion. I had not expected him.

"Come on," He said waving me towards the door.

"Come on where?" I questioned while I got off the bed.

"Downstairs," Jacob answered heading out of my room.

I followed him down the stairs in confusion. What could he possibly want?

Jacob kept walking until we reached the living room. Alice and Rosalie were already sitting on the couch. Waiting for us, I guessed.

Rosalie was scowling at the wall with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Alice was tapping her foot on the coffee table and her head shot up towards Jacob and I.

"What's going on?" I silently mouthed to her.

Alice shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Let's go," Jacob commanded as he headed for the garage.

Rosalie got off the couch and followed him without hesitation. I wondered if she knew what was going on. Alice stood up and quickly walked over to my side. We walked after the two of them, confused at where we could possibly be going at eleven in the night.

Rosalie and Jacob where waiting for us in Rosalie's car. Alice and I slid into the back seat and sat in silence as Rosalie pulled out of the driveway. The entire car ride was spent in silence.

After a few minutes, Alice bursted. "Okay, seriously you two! Where are we going?" She asked loudly and threw her hands up for effect.

"You'll see," Rosalie murmured not taking her eyes off of the road.

Alice slumped down in the seat, obviously not content with the answer she got.

After another five minutes or so, Rosalie pulled off of the main road. I squinted through the dark of the night, trying to figure out where we were. The road was gravel and looked like we had pulled into a large parking lot. To the left there was nothing but a large area of short grass. Tall trees, blocked the view from the grass to the road.

Rosalie continued to drive through the gravel parking lot. The head lights beamed on something white and I finally figured out where we were. A soccer field. But what could we possibly need to do at a soccer field at ten.

"Why are we here?" Alice asked also realizing where we were at.

"Be patient," Rosalie said stopping the car.

Jacob and Rosalie stepped out immediately. Alice and I followed.

"I don't like this, Bella," Alice whispered to me.

"Me neither," I whispered back.

We all stood around one of the soccer nets. I had no idea what we were waiting for but I was getting more anxious by the second. I looked around at my family. Rosalie and Jacob were wearing matching frowns. Alice, on the other hand, was biting her lip and strumming her fingers across the pole she was leaning on.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a pair of lights flashed onto the trees to our left. A car pulled into the parking lot and started driving towards us. I could tell whose car this was even through the night.

"Why is he here?" I asked Rosalie and Jacob. I could feel my eyes widening as I spoke.

Jacob grinned and stood up. Rosalie smirked at me.

"So you can recognize his car? That's cute," She laughed without humor.

I was too nervous to reply. I watched as the car parked in front of us. Out stepped three very tall blondes. I knew who they were. They were the Denali sisters.

I watched them as they walked over to us. The three of them were very similar looking. All with perfect facial features and pin straight blonde hair. The one thing that made them different was their shades of hair color. One had strawberry blonde, another corn-silk blonde, and the last silvery blonde.

After the blondes made it half way to us, the door of the silver car opened again. Edward stepped out while running his hand through his hair. He followed behind his cousins to where we were standing.

"I see you decided to listen," The strawberry blonde said to Jacob.

"You're late, Tanya," Jacob replied.

"Sorry, it took longer than we expect to get Edward to come," Tanya said flipping her hair.

I glanced over at Edward. His expression matched the confused ones of Alice and I.

"So what did you want?" Jacob asked.

"I think you know what," Tanya sneered.

I watched as each of the Denali sisters' eyes flickered to me, examining me, then back to Jacob. It was unnerving.

"Especially after what happened yesterday," The one with silvery blonde hair said.

"What happened yesterday?" Alice asked confused. She was probably the one person who didn't know.

"Jacob, here, practically attacked Edward in the park," The silvery one said.

"Is that how he's telling it, Irina?" Jacob said a dry laugh.

"Well then, Jacob, what did happen?" Irina sneered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Alice whispered to me.

So did I. It was frustrating to say the least to have to watch everyone fight like this.

"Jacob," I said and instantly seven pairs of eyes flew on me, "Let's just leave now."

"You do know that this is your fault," Tanya snapped at me. Her lips turned up into a unfriendly smirk. "I don't get why he bothered lying to everyone." Her eyes were flashing up and down like she was silently judging me. "You aren't even that pretty."

I felt my eyes well up with tears at her harsh words. My mouth hung ajar and I was frozen, unable to say anything.

"Tanya!" Edward yelled at her. His voice was a mixture of anger and shock.

Edward turned to me and started walking. "Bella, you know those things are no-"

Jacob stepped in front of me and cut him off. "I told you to stay away."

"Can't you see Bella's upset?" Edward said angrily to Jacob, still advancing towards us.

"Get back," Jacob ordered. He then shoved Edward.

I watched Edward who stood motionless with his hands balled into fists hanging stiffly at his sides. He was breathing in and out slowly. I could tell what he was doing. He was trying to control himself. One could feel the tension in the air. I held my breath, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Jacob look," Edward started.

The next thing happened in slow motion. My eyes widened in horror as Jacob's hand formed a fist. His arm moved back then flew forward at Edward. Edward moved just in time causing Jacob's fist to collide with his arm instead of his face. Everyone was still for about two seconds before Jacob started fighting Edward again.

I took a step forward, getting ready to run towards them, but Alice grabbed my arm. I tried to rip free from her hold but she was too strong.

"He'll be fine," Alice promised, dragging me back a step or two.

I stared at her before turning my attention back on Edward and Jacob. Jacob was throwing punch after punch and Edward was doing his best to dodge them. For a second, I wondered why he wasn't fighting back. The it hit me. He didn't want to hurt Jacob, in fear of upsetting me.

I couldn't take watching this anymore. "Stop!" I shrieked.

I didn't expect what was going to happen next.

Edward's eyes flicked to me as soon as I yelled. Jacob took advantage of his distraction and hit him, in the face, hard. The force of the punch caused Edward to fall to ground.

I gasped, terrified. I broke free from Alice, or maybe she let me go. I didn't really care. The only thing I cared about was getting to Edward.

I saw Jacob's smug grin before I reached Edward. I felt myself shaking. I didn't know if it was from the feeling of terror for Edward or the rage I had for Jacob.

I fell to my knees right next to Edward. I let my fingers hover over place Jacob had hit him. He was bleeding and I knew he would be bruised from this.

"Edward," I whispered softly.

"I'm fine," He managed to say, wincing from the pain.

I turned around to face the six people who were watching me. They all were wearing identical masks of shock except for Alice. She was the only person who looked worried.

"Look what you did!" I screamed at Jacob.

"I? What? Why? You? Him? Oh," Jacob rambled out his one word questions.

"Alice!" I called. "Come help me."

Alice nodded once and walked over to where I was kneeling. I wrapped one of Edward's arms around my shoulder and Alice copied me. The two of us manage to pull him up.

"Where are your keys?" I asked Edward. I was planning on taking him to the emergency room. He was still bleeding so I thought he might need stitches.

Before Edward could answer Tanya, Irina, and the other were standing in front of us.

"We'll take him," Tanya said reaching out to Edward.

Alice moved out of the way and Irina took her place. Tanya waited for me to move. I didn't want to.

"Bella," Alice said softly to me.

I reluctantly moved, allowing Tanya and Irina to take Edward to his car. The four of us watched until they drove out of the parking lot.

"He will be fine, Bella," Alice said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "That's what you said earlier!" I yelled, "Why didn't you let me stop them?"

"It's not Alice's fault," Jacob defended.

"I know," I was enraged now, "It's yours."

I turned on my heel and walked to the car. As soon as I closed the door, I broke down. I was overwhelmed with my feelings of rage and fear.

As the other got into the car, I knew one thing was certain. Tonight had changed things.

---

_Review Please._

_And check out the poll on my profile. Right now there is a tie._


	17. Bye Bye Bella

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

_A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. _

_

* * *

_

The next morning, when I woke up, everything was quiet. It wasn't a peaceful kind of quiet that made you smile at your thoughts. It was eery. Like when it was so silent that you just wanted to yell for some sort of noise.

I got out of bed reluctantly. I was exhausted from last night. It had been draining. I dragged myself downstairs and to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table, staring intently at me.

"Good morning?" I said when his eyes followed me as I moved around the room.

Charlie sighed. "Can you sit down?" I could tell the calmness of his voice was forced.

I nodded at sat down across from him. I waited for him to start. As I waited, I yawned. And Charlie noticed.

"Tired?" Charlie inquired.

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Did you not sleep well?" He continued.

"I guess not," Was my reply.

"That's reasonable," Charlie said.

Did he know? I was worried now.

"Why's that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella, I heard about last night," Charlie finally admitted.

"Jacob was the one who took us out," I said, even though I knew what he was referring to.

"That isn't what I'm talking about," Charlie said exasperated.

I waited for what was coming. I knew nothing good could happen. I was nervous.

Charlie continued when I wouldn't say anything. "I told you, Bella, not to see that boy. You've lied to me, snuck around, and went behind my back _twice _now."

My eyes were welling up with tears. I had an idea where this was going and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"You've lost my trust, Bella. I don't know what I can do anymore."

"Dad-" I tried to say but he held his hands up and shook his head.

"I told you what would happen. I've already talked to your mother, Bella. Now, you're going to live in Jacksonville until you graduate," Charlie finished. His words echoed through my head.

"Dad you can't be serious. You're sending me to Florida just so I can't see Edward?" I said getting louder and louder. This couldn't me happening.

"I'm sorry Bella," Charlie said.

My anger started taking over.

"No your not! If you were sorry then you wouldn't be sending me to the other side of the country!" I yelled getting up. "My whole life is here, Dad! Everything I have is here! I can't go to Florida," I continued to yell, choking out the last part.

"You're going, Bella," Charlie said sternly and in away to tell me that he wanted this conversation to be over.

I turned on my heel and flew up the stairs. I was devastated. Already, I felt like I was breaking.

I passed Jacob on my way up the stairs. I lashed out on him for telling Charlie. For being responsible for my banishment.

"How could you Jacob!" I shouted in his face through sobs.

"How could I what?" He asked taken back.

"You told Charlie about last night," I said poking by finger out at him, "Did you know that he was going to send me to Florida? I guess you can all be happy now! Everyone seems to hate me lately, except Alice."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jake said throwing his arms up in defense, "I didn't tell Charlie."

"How did he figure out then?" I asked.

But by the time I finished asking, I knew the answer. I ran up the stairs in tears towards Rosalie's room. Once I got there, I slammed the door open. She was still asleep, but I didn't care right now.

"Rosalie!" I screamed.

"Ahh!" She yelled in surprise, jerking up in a sitting position. "What?" She spat.

"You told Charlie?!" I yelled in full hysterics now.

"Yeah," Rosalie muttered rubbing her head, "So?"

"SO?! Charlie's sending me to Florida, now, to live with Renee!"

"I'll miss you," She said with a frown then shrugged, "Maybe Florida will be good for you?"

I stared at Rosalie in disbelief. Here I was, standing in her doorway, crying my eyes out, and she had the nerve to say something like that to me.

"I can't believe you," I whispered, shaking my head.

I turned away from her room with a whole new round of tears pouring from my eyes. I stopped in front of Alice's room, deliberating whether or not to talk to her now. I decided to.

"Alice?" I called into her room. I could hear how weak my voice sounded.

"Yeah?" Alice asked coming from the bathroom. "Oh god! What happened?"

It took twenty minutes for me to tell Alice the entire story through my blubbering and tears. She hugged me through it all.

"What am I going to do Alice?" I asked. My tears had slowed but yet to stop.

"Don't worry about it now, Bella," Alice said softly to me.

I felt hopeless. Alice always knew what to do. And right now, I knew, wasn't going to be the worst part.

"How am I going to tell him?"

* * *

_Please review._

_So this was short but the next one will be longer. I promise._

_And check out the poll. It is still tied _


	18. Telling Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_A/N: Thank you reviewers. This will probably be my last update until Friday. _

_---_

It had been three days. Three days since Charlie had told me I was leaving for Florida.

I was leaving the next day. School started at the end of August in Florida and Renee wanted to give me a day to settle in. Almost everything was ready. I was packed. It didn't take too long since Alice was so upset, she had not forced by to shopping for Florida clothes. I had talked to Renee, and she told me that my room was set up and I was already registered at the school. The one thing that wasn't ready was the most important to me.

I still had not told Edward. Selfishly, I thought it would be easier to wait. I convinced myself that it would be better for our last few days to be happy. I was wrong though, about it being easier. I knew what I had to do but I dreaded it even more. I did have my plan though.

Edward wasn't coming over tonight. He had only snuck over every other night after everyone found out. I was planning on going over there and, well, that is as far as the plan goes. I knew I would tell him but I was unsure how.

I planned on leaving at midnight but I couldn't. It took two more hours for me to find the courage to leave the house. I put on my shoes and grabbed my keys. I hoped I could remember where the house was.

I had almost reached the kitchen when I heard the refrigerator door open. I panicked. I need to get through the kitchen to leave and I had to go now before I chickened out.

I peaked around the corner and saw it was only Alice getting a glass of water. I let out of a sigh of relief and continued on.

Alice noticed me. Her eyes widened and she slammed down the glass. "You aren't running away, are you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, Alice. I will be back by morning," I assured her.

She nodded at let me leave. When I reached my car, ideas about running away were playing through my head.

Strangely, I had not really considered running away. I was almost eighteen. I had money saved up and I could find a job. I could get a GED, then eventually find a way to go to college.

I shook my head ridding it of those thoughts. I couldn't do that. First of all, it was only a year in Florida. Actually, not even. As soon as I graduated I could leave. I could come back. Secondly, I had no place to go and no home to live in, if I were to run away. And lastly, I could not ask Edward of that, it wouldn't be fair to him. Especially because I had a feeling he would come. So if I were to run away I would lose everything. Going to Florida would only be a _school_ year away with my mother. I could do that, I had to do that.

After my thoughts and a couple more minutes of driving, I found Edward's house. I parked my car across the street and hurried towards the large home. Lucky for me, his house was only one story. Maybe that was why it was so massive.

I made my way around the house, looking in the windows for Edward's room. I felt creepy doing this. Finally, I found the room where Edward was sleeping in. Thankfully, for me the window was partially open and slid up without a problem.

I smiled to myself remembering when Edward had first come to see me. He had said it would be easy for someone to break into my room. And he leaves in window open.

I climbed in the window and looked around his room. One wall was full of CD's and there was a complex stereo system in the corner. His bed was huge, black iron with golden bedding.

Edward was sprawled out on his back, breathing evenly. I walked over to the bed and stopped.

_He's sleeping, _I thought to myself, _I'll just wait._

_Stop being so scared. _Great. Now I was arguing with myself.

I let my scared side win and climbed into the bed next to him. I cuddled into Edward's side and rested my head on his shoulder. I grabbed onto his shirt with on hand and breathed in deeply, trying to commit his sweet, sweet scent to memory.

Subconsciously, Edward turned in his sleeping and wrapped his arm around me. I broke down then. I only allowed one silent sob to escape my lips but let the tears pour.

I didn't sleep that night. I stayed awake, crying and thinking. Thinking thoughts I truly didn't want to think. When I saw the sky changing from black to pale grey, I decided it was time.

I moved from the place I was laying to the corner of the bed. I sat facing Edward with my knees pulled into my chest. After a few shaky breath to calm myself, I was ready.

"Edward," I said, trying to wake him up. I quickly wiped the tears off my face.

"Edward," I repeated louder when he didn't stir.

He rolled over on his back and stretched. Edward opened his eyes, blinking twice, then smiled when he saw me.

"Hey," Edward whispered moving closer to me.

I shook my head and swallowed hard.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, his voicing worried. I could see he was slightly hurt. It broke my heart to know that hurt would only be multiplied in the next couple of minutes.

"Um," I said trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, "I have something to tell you."

Edward placed his hand on my knee and waited for me to continue.

I stared at his hand as I spoke. "Rosalie told Charlie about what happened the other night. About the fight and stuff, I mean. So Charlie talked to me about it and... remember when he made me break up with you? Well, when that happened he told me that if I didn't he would send me to live with my mother. I wasn't positive if he was serious, but he was. So, what I'm trying to say... is that... I'm moving... to Florida," I had to choke out the last few words because I started crying during my speech.

I finally looked up at Edward with tears flowing down my face, knowing this wasn't the worst to come. He looked shocked. I waited for his expression to change. Then, so suddenly that I could not stop it, he was holding me close to him. Edward pulled me close, one hand on my back and the other on my head. I lost my strength and held onto to him, tightly.

"It'll be okay," Edward promised.

_No. It won't, _I thought to myself.

"When are you leaving?" Edward asked.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

I felt Edward's head move to glance at the clock. "Six," He answered.

"I have to be at the airport in three hours," I said into his shoulder.

"You are leaving today?" Edward asked, pulling back to look at my face. I kept my head down.

"Yes."

"Bella," Edward said. He pulled my face up so I would look at him, "Bella. How long have you known?"

"Three days," I answered, my voice cracking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I thought it would be better this way. I didn't want you to be sad," I told him. I don't want him to be sad.

Edward nodded and hugged me against him again. After awhile he whispered, "We'll be okay. I'll wait for you."

This time I pulled back. "I can't ask you to do that."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "But I can promise that," He argued.

"Edward, I told you I don't want you to be unhappy," I said to him.

"Bella-" Edward started.

I shook my head, getting off the bed. "I have to go. They're going to be waking up soon," I said moving to the window.

"Bella," Edward tried again while following me.

"Just promise me you will try to be happy," I begged with him.

"Don't, Bella," Edward pleaded, his voice so hurt it tore through me.

"Promise me," I said almost out the window.

"I won't be able to keep it," Edward said in a defeated tone.

"Please." I was outside now.

"Okay," Edward sighed, "Good bye, Bella."

"Bye," I breathed before turning away from the window.

I ran to my car awkwardly, with my arms wrapped around myself. I was trying to keep from falling apart. My lip felt like it was about to bleed since I was biting it so hard to prevent myself from crying. As soon as I got in the car, I fell apart. I sobbed while leaning against the steering wheel.

I knew that wasn't the last good bye I had to face today, but it was with out a doubt the hardest.

---

_Tell me what you think._

_P.S. Check out the poll on my profile. _


	19. Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

_A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews. they still make me smile. Second, I'm sorry. I said I would update on Friday last chapter but I was busy and I fell asleep early instead of spending all night on my computer like usual. So I made this long. Almost 3000 words._

_---_

It was sunny.

I noticed that about today when I was heading inside the Port Angeles airport. I scowled at the sun. Of course, my last day here and it decides to be sunny. I wondered if the weather was mocking me.

As soon as I stepped into the airport, everything seemed surreal. It was the first time that this had seemed dreamlike to me. Maybe everything wasn't real. I mean it was sunny out, that should be my first clue to this being a dream.

"I'm going to get you bags checked," Charlie's voice brought me back to reality.

I nodded in response and moved over to the waiting area by the windows. I leaned against one of the chairs, not bothering to sit since the others were on their way, and waited. Finally a saw familiar faces come into the airport. A lot of familiar faces.

Everyone had come, well, except the one who I already said goodbye to. Alice, Izzy, Jacob, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were all here. I waved halfheartedly at them when they looked in my direction. As soon as they reached me, Alice threw her arms around my body.

"I can't believe you are actually leaving," Alice cried. I patted her on the back.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella," Jacob said as soon as Alice let go of me.

I smiled another forced smile. I wasn't that I wouldn't miss him, I just didn't feel like smiling right now. "I'll miss you too," I told him.

Izzy came up and hugged me around the waist. "When will you be back?" She asked looking up at me.

"Soon," I promised even though I knew it would mostly likely be months.

The answer seemed acceptable to her. She let go and moved back to Alice.

"We'll miss you," Jasper said.

"You bet we will," Emmett boomed, picking me up in one of his bear hugs.

"I'll... miss... you," I said, trying to catch my breath.

I knew it was Rosalie's turn now. I was afraid of what she might say to me. Lately, she seemed to know just was to say to get me upset.

Rosalie looked down at her hands for a second before looking at me. "I'm so sorry," She said quietly, "This is all my fault."

I stood there shocked for a second. Rosalie didn't usually regret things she did. I knew how hard this was for her to apologize.

"Don't blame, Rosalie," I said to her.

"But this is all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have been jealous. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I'm so very sorry about everything I have done to you," Rosalie continued to apologize.

I was still angry with her. And although I was mad, I couldn't blame her. Too many people were to blame for this. If I wanted to blame someone I had plenty of choices. Rosalie, for telling Charlie. Also Charlie, for deciding to send me to Florida. And Jacob, for fighting with Edward and dragging us out of the house in the first place. But lastly, was myself. I was mostly to blame for all the events that took place. My actions were the cause to the reasons for me to blame others.

"It isn't you fault," I told her, "I don't blame you."

"Really?" Rosalie asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yes," I answered pulling her into a quick hug. "I'll miss you, Rosalie."

"I will miss you too," Rosalie promised, "And I truly am sorry about all the things I have done and said to you."

Rosalie stepped away and I looked over to the line Charlie had been standing in. He was lifting my bag onto the scale now. I realized I would be leaving soon.

"Bella," Alice wailed, crushing me into another hug, "You can't go."

"I wish I didn't have to," I said, hugging her back.

"I'll come and visit as soon as I can," Alice told me once she let go, "And I will call you every night and-" Alice crashed into me one more time. "I am going to miss you so so so so so much."

"You know I will miss you too," I said to her.

"Remember," Alice whispered so only I could hear, "Things have a way of working themselves out."

I smiled weakly at her. "Whatever you say," I replied.

Charlie had made his way over to our group now. He wordlessly handed me my boarding passes.

"You've got everything?" He asked, nodding toward my carry on bag.

"Yep," I responded.

"I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, but I have my reasons," Charlie said looking anywhere but me.

I didn't know what to say so I remained silent.

"I guess this is good bye," Charlie said after a minute of silence.

"I guess so."

Charlie gave me an awkward, one arm hug before saying, "Bye Bella."

I waved to them all and walked towards the security lines. I heard them calling out goodbyes behind me. I kept walking threw the ropes until I had to stop behind a man in a suit. I peeked around him to see the only people in front of me were a family of four, two elderly women, and a couple who looked like they were in their early twenties. I was glad this was such a small airport.

I turned around to see that my family and friends were leaving. It felt so strange, to know I was heading somewhere without them. I had never flied alone. Actually, I had only been on a plane a few times, to either visit Charlie when I was younger or Renee since we had moved. But every time I had Alice and Rosalie with me. So we could talk to pass the time or be able to sit next to each other to avoid the stranger that smelt or snored or was just plain weird.

I felt alone. Even though I was in an airport, crowded with people, I felt more alone than when I was by myself at the house.

By the time I had thought about all of this it was my turn to walk through the metal detectors. I placed my bag and shoes on the belt and walked through. The worker muttered a 'good' so I kept walking until I was at the end of the belt. My bag and shoes eventually came out and I grabbed them. I glanced at the boarding pass I was holding to figure out which gate I needed to be at.

After figuring out the gate number, I looked up at the signs to know which way I needed to go. I was again grateful that this was a small airport so I wouldn't not get lost. Alice or Rosalie had always been in charge of finding our way through the airport, but I could manage with help from the signs.

When I found the gate, I sat down in one of the grey chairs and waited for the boarding to start. This flight would be easy to get through. It was only about an hour to the airport in Seattle. I could keep my mind occupied with reading or listening to music. But the flight to Jacksonville was seven hours long. I didn't know how I would be able to keep myself out of my head for that long.

The plane started boarding twenty minutes later. I was glad when I boarded the plane. There was one seat on the left and two seats on the right. I guessed the world had decided I had been through enough lately because my seat was the one by itself.

I took my seat, pulled a book out of my bag, stashed the bag under the seat, and lost myself in the book for the next hour.

* * *

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing," The pilots voice came over the intercom, interrupting me from my book.

I glanced at my watch. It was 10:27. The plane was about to land in Seattle. I put my book back in the bag and closed my eyes, waiting for the plane to land.

Ten minutes later the plane had landed and I was walking out into the airport. By some chance, the plane had landed in the same terminal I needed to be in. By the time I got to the gate, boarding just started.

I got on the plane and found out I had an aisle seat. Lucky me. I sat down next to two men, both appearing to by business men. The one in the middle was typing rapidly on his laptop, pausing only to think of what he needed to type next. The other man was reading the newspaper and checking his email on a phone at the same time. They paid no attention when I took my seat, something I was grateful for. I pulled out a different book and wondered how long this one would last me.

* * *

Two books and fifty songs from my iPod later, and I still had an hour before landing. It was five o'clock and I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Upon this realization, I pulled out some of the candy I had with me and started to eat.

Florida. Why did Renee have to live all the way in Florida? _At least it is in the same country_, My very, very small optimistic side thought. I can't remember the last time I had been this far away from Alice or even Rosalie for that matter. I don't think the three of us had ever been in a different state. As I thought for the third time today, strange.

Even though, it was upsetting to think about my sisters these thoughts were safer than others. If I thought about... other things I didn't know if I would be able to control myself. And I did not want this plane of people to think I was crazy for randomly bursting out into tears. No, I would save those thoughts for later.

I decide I would try to things of positives. Florida couldn't be too bad. It was sunny. I liked the sun. It was warm. I also liked warmth.

_Good Bella,_ I praised myself on thinking good thoughts.

I would get to see Renee. I loved my mother and did miss getting to see her. And then there were beaches. Beaches could be fun. Sunny and warm. That would be very nice. The only beaches I had been to in a while were rocky and wet.

My final optimistic thought was that it would only be for a school year. Not a whole twelve months long year. Just nine months. I could handle nine months. I _would_ handle nine months. I would but on my bravest face and serve out my nine months.

_Serve out? What is this now, jail?_ My, now getting annoying, inner voice said.

I sighed internally. I would have to remember to act happy around Renee. Although we all knew this was a punishment for me, I would pretend that it wasn't. I was glad to spend time with Renee, just not under these circumstances.

I closed my eyes and chanted sunny, warm, beaches, Renee, and nine months over and over in my head. Finally the plane landed.

I got up and stretched, grabbed my bag, and waited for the passengers to start getting off.

_Sunny, warm, beaches, Renee, nine months,_ I reminded myself once more and forced a small smile on my lips. _I can do this._

As soon as I was off the plane, I followed the signs to the baggage claim. I made sure I was smiling and walked out the revolving door. I scanned the room for Renee and her husband, Phil. She stopped me first.

"Bella," I heard my mother's voice yell.

I turned to my right and saw her rushing over to me dragging along Phil. "Hi, mom," I greeted when she reached me.

Renee pulled my into a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you Bella."

"So am I," I assured her.

"You remember Phil?" Renee asked gesturing to him. He smiled.

"Yes," I replied, chuckling at Renee. I had seen Renee and Phil together plenty of times.

"Good, good," Renee smiled. "I can't wait to show you the house. I spent all day cleaning it for you."

"You didn't have to do that," I told her walking towards the large baggage claim where my luggage would be coming out soon.

"Don't be silly. It needed to be picked up anyways," Renee argued.

The three of waited around the belt for the suitcases to start coming around. The light flashed and the belt came to life with bags coming up.

"I got a dog," Renee said suddenly.

I gaped at her. Renee wasn't the most responsible person so I was surprised that Phil had allowed her to get a dog to take care of.

"You let her get a dog?" I questioned Phil.

Phil laughed. "One of your mother's friend's dog had puppies and she pestered me for a week about getting one. I reminded her of all the things she would have to do but she was determined to get that dog."

"I'm taking care of her just fine," Renee said crossing her arms.

"We've only had her for a week," Phil said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"A havanese," Renee beamed. "She is so cute and fluffy. White fur with sandy ears."

"What's her name?" I asked. I spotted one of my bags coming up the conveyer belt.

I glanced back at Renee when she didn't answer. It looked almost like she was blushing, but I couldn't tell.

"What is it?" I asked, curious now.

"Well I named her after you girls," Renee started.

"Hold on," I said. My bag was coming around and I needed to grab it.

"I'll get it," Phil offered. He went over to pick the big, black suit case up.

"So."

Renee bit her lip. "I named her before I knew you where coming. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Just tell me," I pleaded.

"Rosabellice," Renee finally told me.

I bit my lip trying to hold back my laugh. "It's cute," I giggled.

"Mhmm," Renee faked being offended.

"There's my other one," I said to Phil pointing to another suitcase as it came around.

He pulled it off and walked over to Renee and I.

"That all of it," I told them.

The three of us walked out of the airport to a black car. It was sunny out and humid, something I wasn't used to. It was also hot. Very, very hot.

I got in the back of the car and waited to see my new home.

---

_Review, please._

_So in case you were wondering, Rosabellice is pronounced Ro-sa-bell-ice but the 'ice' is like at the end of Alice. Link to the picture of the puppy is on my profile. And while your there check out the poll. It is STILL tied. I'm closing it at the end of the month._


	20. Blonde

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. **

_A/N: Thank you Reviewers! So OMG this chapter is loooooong. 3,115 word to be exact. I was going to make it longer but I wanted to update._

---

I was very nervous.

Today was my first day of school here in Florida.

Things so far had been okay. Well, not really but I had been good at pretending. Renee didn't know how upset I was or if she did, she did mention it for which I was glad.

The house was good, very Florida-y. White with little palm trees in the front yard. Actually there were a lot of palm trees around here.

Inside the house was just as Florida-y as the outside. all of the walls were white panels and the floor was brown wood. The furniture was light colored and gave the house a fresh feel. There were bowls of seashells Renee had collected scattered around the house. All in all, it wasn't a bad place to serve out a punishment.

But back to my original worry. School.

First days weren't my cup of tea. I was too shy to make instant friends and I didn't want the attention on me. I would be more likely do something klutzy or stupid. I wished Alice were here with me. I really wished she were.

Alice. I missed her so much. We talked over the phone all the time but it wasn't the same. I couldn't wait until she got to visit.

I sighed. Another problem was that I didn't have my car. It was collecting dust in the garage back at home. I shook my head. No, I meant back at Forks. This is home now I reminded myself.

_Remember, _I chided myself, _optimism._

Nine months. And not even all of those days would be school days. I mean there were weekends and breaks. And another bonus, the school was bigger here so I'm sure a new student wouldn't be huge news. There were probably plenty of other new students. Then, I because the schools were different here I wouldn't have to have gym. _And, _the school was on block scheduling. I had two off-blocks since I was a senior so that meant I only had three classes everyday and I got to leave at 1: 40. These things were all good.

"Bella!" Renee called from downstairs, "You ready?"

I got off of my bed and grabbed my back pack. It was still hot so I was wearing simple blue jean shorts and a t-shirt with sneakers. I would have worn flip-flops if they weren't a death trap for me. I reminded myself to put on my best happy face before going downstairs.

"I'm ready to go," I told Renee when I met her in the living room.

The two of us walked out to the garage and she drove me to the school. Renee pulled up in front of the entrance and stopped.

"It won't be too bad," Renee promised me, probably seeing the terrified expression on my face.

"I'm not so sure anymore," I said, losing my happy thoughts.

"I assure you that it can only get better," Renee told me. "You'll be fine, Bella. I love you."

"I love you to." I said, unbuckling the seat belt, "Oh, and remember to let Rosabellice out when she needs to."

"I will, I will," Renee said grudgingly.

I smiled to myself as I got out of the car and started walking towards the building. The little dog was adorable. She had taken an instant liking towards me. She followed me around everywhere and even slept in my bed. For this, Renee was jealous. Renee joked about how I stole her dog from her, but I could hear the slight annoyance at the situation in her voice. Honestly, I found it quite amusing.

I walked into the doors and panic flowed through me. What should I do? Where did I need to go? Should I ask for help?

A voice over the speaker announcing that new students should go to the guidance counselor's office saved me. I saw the sign over a door ahead of me and walked in that direction.

When I got into the office, one student was already talking to counselor and three others where taking up the chairs in the room so I stood up against the wall and waited my turn. After a couple of minutes, it was my turn.

"Hello," The woman greeted me as I sat down, "I'm Ms. Cope. And you are?"

"Bella Swan," I said politely.

The woman, Ms. Cope, shuffled through her papers before stopping. "Isabella?" She asked.

"Yes, I just go by Bella," I explained.

"Okay," She said pulling out papers from each of the piles sitting on her desk. "Here is your schedule." Ms. Cope handed me a white piece of paper. "And a map." She gave me another paper. "And some information about the school."

"Thanks," I said to her, studying the map and schedule. I didn't want to get lost.

"Your welcome. I hope you have a great first day. And if you need anything don't be afraid to stop by," She said with a genuine smile.

I walked out of the office and made my way to my first class, English. Half way there the bell rang, signally that class had started. Crap!

Most of the school was outside. It was two stories and the center was open. There were tables and I guess people ate lunch there. I hurried across the cement path until I reached the door for my english class.

Once I opened the door, all eyes were on me. I looked down and tried to walk into the class but my backpack strap got caught on the door knob. I had to pack up to unhook myself, causing a few chuckles from the class. I looked up saw one girl smirking at me. She was surrounded by two other girls, one of which was also smirking at me. Silently judging me. I noticed then, that almost every single person in this room was blonde.

"I don't accept tardiness," The teacher said to me. He was standing in the front of the room, so I must have interrupted him.

"Sorry," I apologized, "It's my first day."

This comment earned another round of chuckles from the class. The teacher however did not look amused.

"It is everyone's first day Miss..."

"Bella Swan," I told him, "But what I meant was that I'm a new student. I was in the guidance office."

"Alright Bella Swan. But don't make this a habit. Now take a seat in that desk," He said pointing to an empty desk.

I looked up and realized it was next to the girl who had been smirking at me earlier. I walked over to the desk and sat down. I stared straight ahead as the teacher continued his speaking. He managed to find away to talk most of the class period about what we were going to be covering this year. I had already read most of it. The teacher let the class talk for the last five minutes.

Smirking girl turned towards me. "I'm Lauren Mallory," She said. Her voice was nasally and even annoying.

"Bella Swan," I introduced myself.

"This is Jessica Stanley," Lauren said nodding to the girl on her right.

Jessica obviously dyed her curly hair blonde. You could see the dark color at her roots.

"And this is Angela Weber," Lauren told me pointing to the other girl.

Angela smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk but an actual smile. At least there was one nice girl here. But she dyed her hair blonde too.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"So where did you move from?" Lauren asked.

"Washington state," I told her.

"What part?" Jessica questioned.

"On the Olympic Peninsula. I lived in a small town called Forks," I explained.

Lauren and Jessica both snickered. "I guess that explains why you're so pale," Lauren said.

I frowned. She just insulted me, didn't she?

"Why'd you move?" Jessica asked. I was starting to see that she was the nosy type.

"Well, my parents are divorced so I'm down here living with my mother for a year," I told her, not going to go into detail.

"Why though. I mean I can't imagine changing schools for just you senior year?" Jessica pressed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I just need a change in scenery," I said hoping they would drop the subject.

Angela seemed to notice my reluctance and changed the subject. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch, Bella?"

I saw Lauren and Jessica glare at her but she seemed oblivious.

"Sure." I replied.

The bell rang then, saving me from Lauren and Jessica's interrogation. How cliche? Saved by the bell.

I collected by bag and walked outside to my next class.

My next class had went pretty much the same as my first minus the embarrassing entrance and Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. But the teacher talked and then at the end of the class, my classmates questioned me. One guy, Mike, had been... . It creeped me out and the worst part was, he was another blonde. I started feeling like a very lonely brunette.

I walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. After buying my lunch, I scanned the room for Angela. It was hard though, trying to spot her in the sea of blonde. Angela saw me and waved. I went over and sat down next to her glad I didn't have to stand in the middle of the room anymore.

"Bella, this is Brittany, Katherine, Shelby, Maggie, and you already met Lauren and Jessica," She introduced me to each of the girls pointing to each one.

I tried to figure out a way to remember each one since they all had very similar hair shades. I knew Angela's, Lauren's, and Jessica's faces. Brittany was the only one with hazel eyes. Katherine looked almost like a bird. Shelby had freckles and very long hair. And Maggie was wearing a lot of make up.

"You're new, right?" Maggie asked

"Yep," I responded.

"Where are you from?" Katherine asked this time, sipping her water.

"From a town called Forks in the Olympic Peninsula in Washington," I explained.

"That's really far away," Shelby commented.

I nodded in reply and took I bite out of my food. I was tried of everybody questioning me today.

"So, Bella, what do you do?" Brittany asked

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You know. What do you do for fun. Have any hobbies or do you play any sports?"

I laughed at the thought of me playing sports. "I don't play any sports."

"Oh?" Brittany's eyebrows where furrowed, probably trying to figure out the joke.

"You see sports and me don't mesh. I have the ability to find something to trip over on a flat surface." I explained my klutziness.

"Oh, I see," Brittany said looking away.

"Oh darn," Lauren said with a fake pout, "I guess that means you won't be going out for the cheerleading squad. I'm captain and the rest of us all are on the team."

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. That explains a lot.

"Nope," I answered simply.

"I'm not on the team," Angela commented.

"That's because your busy with you brainy stuff," Lauren said to her.

Angela looked down, embarrassed. I wondered why she was friends with these girls.

"But you never answered my question, Bella," Brittany said turning the attention back to me.

"I don't know. I like to read... and my sisters and I went shopping a lot," I told them then regretted it. I could tell by there looks this was going to start a new round of questions.

"You have sisters?" Jessica asked, her eyes scanning the room, "Do they go to this school?"

"No. They are still in Washington with our dad," I explained.

"Why?" Lauren asked or more like demanded.

"One of them is starting college." Please leave the subject alone.

"The other or others?"

"I only have two sisters." Ask something else!

"So why didn't the other one move here too?" Lauren asked impatiently.

"She didn't... want to move," I answered trying my best with half truths.

"And you did?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"No..." I trailed of thinking of a story, "My mom missed us and asked for us to stay with her for a year."

"I still don't understand why you are here and she isn't," Maggie said.

I sighed. "My sister didn't want to come. She has her boyfriend and I'm sure she would have come if she could but she couldn't."

Jessica's eyebrows raised. "You didn't have a boyfriend?"

Now the half truths were over. Time to lie. "No."

Jessica and Lauren exchanged a disbelieving look. I didn't understand it. The way they had been acting, I was the one surprised they would assume I had one.

"Lunch is over," Angela announced. I looked up and sure enough people were filling out of the room. "What's your next class?"

"Um," I fumbled through my bag trying to find my schedule. "Trigonometry."

"I have that class too," She said.

I smiled and followed her to the class. I was really liking Angela. Maybe one friend here would help me out. Keep me from falling into a hole of despair in this blonde school.

My last class passed surprisingly quickly. I hated math so I was assuming it would drag on. But lucky for me the bell rang, signaling my escape. I had survived my first day and even found a potential friend.

Seeing Renee waiting for me made me hate the fact that I didn't have my car again. I got in the car with Renee and let out a sigh of relief.

"How was your day?" Renee asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Fine. Very blonde," I told her.

Renee laughed. "Yes. I've noticed that about here. So all your classes were fine."

"Yep. I still have three more though," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Did you meet any nice people?" We were getting closer to the house.

"I eat lunch with a group of girls. They were all cheerleaders except for one, Angela. She was the only one who really seemed nice," I told Renee.

"Maybe you'll be friends," Renee smiled.

I just nodded. We pulled in the driveway and I left the car for my room. Little Rosabellie was sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Hey girl," I said to her.

She wagged her little tail which caused the bottom half of her body to wiggle too.

"How was your day?" I asked her, picking her up in the process.

"Mine was... okay. A distraction which is good for me," I told the puppy.

My door opened then and Renee walked in. I heard her mutter something like dog thief before sitting next to me. Rosabellice jumped on her and licked her face before settling in between us.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Bella," Renee said, looking nervous.

"Okay." Her nervousness was making me uneasy.

"I've just been wondering, why did Charlie want you to come stay here? He never really told be why."

I frowned. I didn't want to talk about this.

"What do you know?" I asked knowing that I would have to tell Renee eventually.

"Honestly, nothing. All Charlie said was that you weren't listening to him, sneaking around, and he didn't know what to do but make you leave."

Great. That left a lot of explaining for me to do. Where to start?

"Remember the Masens?" I asked Renee. I was fairly sure she knew about the whole feud.

Renee rolled her eyes. "The ones that Charlie hates with a passion? Yeah I know all about that, but how does it relate?"

"You'll see," I assured her. I paused trying to think of what more to say. "So at the very end of June I met this guy."

"Oh really?" Renee smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her and continued, "Yes really but that was the problem. He turned out to be Edward _Masen_. So we snuck around without anyone knowing, except Alice." I sighed, my eyes watering up. "He would come over every night so we could see each other, but one night Charlie spotted him outside. That led to Charlie confronting Elizabeth who figured out everything. Charlie got mad and made me break up with him. I continued to see him though and one night Jacob made us go out because he wanted to fight them and then he hurt Edward. I got upset, everyone found out we were still together, Rosalie told Charlie, and Charlie decided I should come here," I told her, fighting back tears.

Renee sat there quietly for a minute, probably trying to take everything in.

"So Elizabeth, Edward's mother, was the one who figured everything out first?" Renee asked.

I nodded.

"How?"

I got up from the bed and walked over to the my dresser. I opened the drawers and pulled out the emerald ring. I knew I shouldn't have kept it, but I there was no way I could leave it in Forks.

I went back to Renee and showed her the ring, wordlessly.

"A ring? What...?" Renee's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"It was Edward's mothers. He gave it to me," I explained.

Renee eyes shot up to my face. "You better not runaway and get married," She warned.

"I'm not. It wasn't an engagement ring," I told her closing it in my fist.

"Oh," Renee said. She looked like she was thinking hard again. I took the time to take a few calming breaths. They weren't helping.

"You love this boy," Renee concluded.

"More than anything," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella," Renee said hugging me. "I know I shouldn't go against what Charlie wants, but I don't want you to be miserable. I don't mind if you call him or he comes to visit or anything."

This started the tears. "I don't think that will happen," I told her.

Renee pulled back and saw my face. "Did he break up with you?" She gasped.

I shook my head no. "I did."

"Okay, I'm lost, Bella," Renee said crinkling her brow.

"He deserves to be happy."

Renee exhaled sharply. "You're so silly sometimes."

Renee kissed me one my forehead and headed for the door. She stopped before she left.

"You deserve to be happy too," Renee said before leaving.

I fell back onto my bed. A few tears escaped my eyes as a stared at the ceiling.

Renee's final words echoed through my head. What should I do?

I closed my eyes and waited for eight o'clock to come. Maybe then I would be able to make a decision.

---

_Tell me what you think._

_Oh, and btw, I have nothing against blondes or cheerleaders. They just needed to be stereotypical for the chapter._

_And don't worry. I promise Edward will be back soon enough. But I have a quick update on some of the other characters._

_Rosalie and Emmett have gone off to Seattle. They are getting ready for college at UW._

_Alice is moping around the house. School doesn't start for another two weeks for her. (That really is how schools are. I lived in Seattle and in the south and schools start and end at different times)_

_Edward is currently locked away in his room. I'm not sure how he's doing considering he won't talk to me. For some reason he's blaming me for all of this._

_And because of many people wanting Charlie dead, he is in the witness protection program._

_So there you go._


	21. Unanswered

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

_A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews. :D _

_:( This is so short, but I got the chance to update today. (School got out early.) I might not have school tomorrow (YES!) so if I don't I promise an update._

_---_

It was 7:57.

Time to get ready.

I grabbed my cell phone and sat down on my bed. I place the phone in front of me and sat with my legs crossed, staring at the little, silver phone. This was becoming a new ritual of mine. Ever since the day after I moved here.

I waited for eight to come. Finally it did.

Exactly at eight o'clock, every night, my phone would ring. And tonight, unlike any other, it did.

I started at the glowing white words telling me who was calling while the phone rang. They read, _Edward._

He would call every night and I would watch the phone ring, being too scared to answer it.

The first night it had happened was the night after the plane ride. I had been organizing my bookshelf when the phone started buzzing on my dresser. I went over to it, assuming it was Alice. I dropped it when I saw who was calling, too stunned to do anything. It wasn't until after it stopped when I could do anything.

I had felt angry the first time it happened. He had promised me and wasn't keeping it.

The next night it happened again. At eight on the dot, the phone rang. That time it had made me cry.

The third night was when I started the little ritual of watching it ring. The phone calls hurt me, made me remember what I had done and regret it, made me think the unwanted thoughts. But, I found it fair enough. I hurt Edward, the phone calls made me upset so I would watch the phone ring as punishment.

Tonight, I was wavering between answering the phone or not. Renee's word echoed through my head. I reached for the phone but it stopped ringing. My hand fell to my side.

Nothing would change tonight.

I picked up the phone and deleted the missed call from the list. Edward never left a message. Once the phone was back in its place, I collapsed onto my bed.

I let out a large sigh.

I wondered what Edward would do if I were to call him. He probably wouldn't be too scared to pick it up like me. No, he would answer.

Honestly though, as much as these phone calls upset me, I think they were the only things that kept me going. It showed me that he still cared. Or at least that's what I told myself. For all I know, maybe he was going to yell at me, but I highly doubted that.

It was the unknown that kept me from answering the phone. I had no idea what would happen if I answered the phone at that was what scared me the most.

Laying on my bed, my mind began to plan. Friday, I would get out of school at 1:40. I could find a flight for 3. Fly back home. It would be eight when I got there. I could spend all day Saturday and then leave Sunday morning. Charlie would never know. Hopefully, Renee wouldn't be too mad.

No. I couldn't do that. One day wouldn't help. It would probably make things worse. I could not, should not go back. Not yet.

I would stay here until I graduated. Then I would make plans to do whatever was right. But until then these phone calls would help me survive.

I wondered how long they would last.

---

Wow this felt so much longer when I wrote it.

And for all those of you begging for Edward, patience is a virtue. ;)


	22. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. So today we were only supposed to have a 2 hour delay but it change to no school!!! :D And as I promised I wrote another chapter. _

_----_

Somehow, time passed. I thought it would be impossible. I thought days would drag on for years. Although some days did seem like forever, some weeks flew past me.

It was already winter break. School was out and I was glad for the break even though I would be spending it by myself.

Renee and Phil had left the day before for Denver. Apparently, Phil loved skiing and got Renee interested in it. I had begged Renee to let me stay in Florida. I wouldn't be able to ski with my coordination problems and the only other things for me to do would be getting cold and wet from the snow. I would much rather be in Florida where it was still in the sixties, even in mid-December.

Renee fought me on it. She seemed determined to make me come. But I am much more persistent and stubborn than her. She had agreed I would stay here as long as I called her everyday.

So I was home, all alone, for the next two weeks of the break. I had absolutely nothing to do. I would have spent time with Angela but she was spending the break with her family out of state.

Angela and I had become friends after that first day. She was my only friend at the school. Probably because she was the only loyal person here. Besides being my friend, Angela knew about Edward.

She accidentally found out. Angela had been spending the night at my house one weekend. I had been trying to find something to eat when Angela brought my phone down to me because it was ringing. I tried to play it off as I wouldn't answer because she was there. She was able to see that it was something else.

Later that night, when we were about to go to sleep, Angela said something about it. She asked me who Edward was. I had told her all about him and why I was here. Angela was very sympathetic towards my situation. She was truly a great friend to have.

Other than my lack of friends, I was doing great in school. I guess with nothing but time, it was easy. I spent many hours doing homework or studying just to keep my mind busy. My grades seemed to make Renee proud, which was good.

Edward still called every night at exactly eight. Except one night.

I remember that night clearly. It had been a typical Tuesday. I had finished all my homework and set up for my usual watching of the phone. Eight o'clock came and nothing happened. I started to panic. With each passing minute, my breathing became quicker and my thoughts raced faster. If anyone were to come in they would think I was insane, hyperventilating while staring at a cell phone. I probably would have had a break down if at 8:07 the phone hadn't started to buzz. The familiar sound soothed my nerves and that night I came closer to answering the call then any other night. But I didn't, and still hadn't. I was pathetic.

Thanksgiving had been the best part of my Florida stay so far. Alice and Izzy came to visit and I was genuinely happy. I believe that was the only time I had felt happy.

I had been giddy the day she was going to arrive. I felt so much like Alice, bouncing around and unable to sit still. Of course her whole trip here was spent shopping with me. I actually enjoyed the time though, getting to see Alice again. We even managed to spend one day at the beach.

Thanksgiving break had definitely been the highlight of the past few months.

I wished Alice could have come down again for winter break. But she couldn't. She was spending the holidays in Forks with Charlie, Jacob, Rosalie, and everyone else. I was in Florida, alone.

I had no idea what I was going to do for two weeks to entertain myself. Reading could only take up so much time. I could organize the house but that would only take a day.

I was sitting on the couch, already getting bored when the doorbell rang. I was a little surprised, I couldn't think of anyone who could be at the door. Probably someone trying to sell something.

I unlocked the door and opened it. I froze when I saw who it was.

My mind was screaming one thing. Edward.

I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"Before you say anything, or close the door, or tell me to leave, listen to what I have to say," Edward pleaded. "I know what you told me, I know, but I can't live without you. I think about you all the time, and I miss you so much that it's painful sometimes. You would not talk to me and I needed to talk to you. So Alice told me that you would be alone and I thought now would be the best time to come."

I stared at him, my brain not working.

"Bella, please say something, anything, please." I could see the panic in his eyes.

I still couldn't form coherent thoughts so I did the one thing I could do. I took a step closer and threw my arms around him. Edward responded immediately, wrapping his arms around me and resting his hands on my back. I pulled myself closer to him and inhaled deeply.

It didn't matter that he hadn't listened. Nothing mattered right now. Edward with here with me.

"You're here," I whispered when I could finally form words.

Edward chuckled softly and softly kissed the top of my head. All of the early panic was erased from him.

"I'm here," He whispered back.

And for the first tim in too long, I felt at home.

---

_Yay! Edward's back. _


	23. Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. 24!!!! That's the most for a chapter so far. _

_---_

After standing on the porch for about five minutes in our embrace, I moved back slightly. Not enough to have to let go of Edward, but enough to see his face. I moved my hands around to his chest as he rubbed up and down my back.

"How are you here?" I asked.

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "I flew of course."

I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. I did some quick math and figured that he most of left his house late at night to be here now.

"What time was your flight at?" I asked, reaching up and tracing under his eyes.

"My flight to Seattle left at one-twenty," Edward admitted.

I frowned. "Didn't you sleep on the plane?" I asked.

"I was too nervous, but losing a night of sleep is worth it," Edward argued.

I still felt guilty. Another question popped into my head.

"Where do your parents think you are?" I asked, knowing they would not have just let him come after everything.

"On a school trip," Edward smiled.

"And they believed that?" I asked disbelieving.

"Well, they are in Mexico. Considering that, they did not question me," Edward explained.

"And if they find out?"

"Like I said before," Edward said softly, pulling me closer to him, "It's worth it."

Edward leaned down closer to me and I stretched up on my toes to close the gap between our lips. As soon as they touched, I realized how much I missed kissing him. My hands tangled into his hair and tried to bring us closer together. I glided my tongue along his lower lip and his mouth opened, our tongues molding together. I tried to memorize kissing Edward again. All too soon, we had to break away for air. Edward trailed his nose from my chin, up my jaw to under my ear, and back down.

"How long are you going to stay?" I asked, quietly.

"As long as you want me to," Edward whispered against my skin, then kissed my neck.

"Really?" I said excitedly as Edward pressed his forehead to mine, "Will you stay for the whole break?"

"Of course," Edward promised.

I pecked him on the lips once more before taking his hand and pulling him inside the house. Edward grabbed the black suitcase, that I just noticed, and closed the front door behind him.

I was ecstatic right now. I couldn't stop from smiling from ear to ear. All I wanted to do know was squeal in excitement and I even almost started skipping. This sort of happiness was something I had not felt since, well, summer.

I walked upstairs with Edward, leaving our hands intertwined the entire way. I went to my room so he could put his suitcase down. When I stepped into the room, Rosabellice started barking.

"Hey puppy," I greeted her.

"You have a dog?" Edward asked, setting down the bag.

"Technically Rosabellice is my mother's, Renee, dog, but she loves me more," I jokingly explained.

Edward laughed and walked over to the dog who growled at him.

"Bad Rosabellice," I scowled.

She dropped her head and hopped off my bed. She tried to leaved the room before I scooped her up.

"I'm sorry," I said to Rosabellice, "Don't be mad at me."

Edward was grinning and shaking his head at me for talking to Rosabellice. "You are ridiculous."

I faked being offended and turned my back to him. I started to scratch Rosabellice under the ears and ignore Edward. I soon felt two arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned back against Edward's shoulder.

"I missed you," Edward murmured into my hair.

"I missed you too," I said as I sat down the dog.

I spun around and kissed Edward again. I was starting to wonder how I had lived without this feeling for so long.

I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs. "So," I said with a smiled, "How's Forks been?"

Edward laughed at me, but sat down on the bed in front of me. "Cold and wet," Edward replied. "How is Florida?"

"Warm and sunny," I said, tracing random patterns on Edward's hand, "And a little sad."

"How is your school?" Edward asked, taking my hand in his.

"Not good," I sighed falling onto my back. Edward laid down next to me.

"I've got one friend," I told him, starting to trace patterns on his arm again. "I wish she was here. She would love to meet you. She's the only one who knows about my life in Forks, besides Renee."

"You told her?" Edward asked, closing his eyes.

"Actually she was over when you called one time so I had to tell her," I said.

Edward frowned. "Why did you never answer the phone call?"

"I was afraid of what you might say," I admitted, biting my lip.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"I thought you might be angry or something," I mumbled.

"I can't believe you would think that," Edward said.

"Well, when I first opened the door you told me not close the door or tell you to leave," I reminded him.

"Touche," Edward yawned.

I remembered that he hadn't slept all night and felt guilty for that again.

"You need sleep," I said frowning.

"I'm not that tired," Edward argued, but yawned again.

"Yes you are. Please, just sleep for a little while. I'll stay right here and all you have to do is close your eyes for twenty minutes. If you aren't asleep by then, you don't have to." I said.

"Fine," Edward gave in.

"I'll tell you when twenty minutes is up," I promised as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

I waited for Edward to fall asleep. After ten minutes of laying there, his breathing changed and I could tell he was sleeping.

After the twenty minutes were up I whispered, "It's been twenty minutes," Then giggled.

I snuggled closer to Edward, closing my own eyes.

"I love you."

---

_Review please. And check out the poll on my profile. I'm closing it tomorrow and it is still tied. So VOTE!_


	24. Burnt Spaghetti

_A/N: I'm so sorry for being m.i.a. lately. I was gone all last weekend and I've been super busy. Anyways, here's the chapter_

_----_

I woke up from the most amazing dream. Edward had come to Florida and everything between us was good again. Unfortunately, it was just a dream. Or so I thought until I opened my eyes.

My heart began to flutter at the sight of Edward, still sleeping, next to me. Leaning up in my bed, I saw that my dream was in fact reality. I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven. I realized I had been sleeping for about five hours. Sleeping next to Edward.

After lying in my bed for another five minutes, I wiggled free from Edward at got up from the bed. I moved as quietly as I could as to not wake up Edward.

When I went downstairs into the kitchen, I saw the red light flashing on the phone signaling that someone had called. I picked it up and called the voice mail.

After pressing a few buttons, the messages played. They were all from my mother.

"Hey Bella. I was just calling to check in with you. Denver's great and Phil and I are having a lot of fun. I hope you've been doing something besides sitting in the house all day. You should go out, have fun. Well know I'm just rambling so call me back soon," Renee said in the first message.

I deleted it and played the next.

"Bella, what are you doing? Call me back soon or I'll really start worrying."

I pressed the button to delete the message again. The last one was from a few minutes ago.

"Bella. If I don't get a phone call from you in the next half hour, I will call the police and jump on the next flight back to Jacksonville. Call me!"

I laughed to myself at how frantic Renee could be sometimes. I dialed in her phone number to cease all of her unneeded worrying. Renee picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes mom," I said, chuckling to myself.

"Oh, thank god. I was so worried. I thought you got kidnapped or fell down or hurt yourself or someone broke in or you got in a car ac-"

"I'm fine," I promised her, interrupting Renee's rambling.

"I know. Why didn't you answer?" Renee's voice turned sterner as she questioned me.

"I feel asleep," I told her nonchalantly.

"You feel asleep?" Renee repeated unbelievingly. "How were you that tired?"

"I haven't been sleeping well lately and I just feel asleep," I said to her.

I didn't want to tell Renee about Edward coming just yet. It wasn't that I thought she would be mad. Knowing Renee, she would assume that I had set everything up.

"Okay," Renee said and I could tell she wasn't buying my story, "So what have you been doing besides 'sleeping'?" I practically could here the air quotes around sleeping.

"I just ate breakfast and lunch and sat around thinking," I told her honestly.

"Mhmm," Renee said. Then I heard Phil saying something to her in the background. "I have to go get ready for dinner now."

"Okay, I should eat something too," I said.

"Goodbye, and try not to sleep for half the day tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Bye." I hung up the phone and put it down.

My stomach growled as I leaned back against the counter making me realize how hungry I actually was. I decided I would fix some spaghetti for dinner.

I moved around the kitchen, getting out a pot and thinking about how everything had changed, but still felt the same. Edward was here and I finally felt happy but I was still in Florida. I had to stay here for another few months and Edward had to leave in just two weeks. I didn't know how I would be able to say goodbye again.

The thought brought tears to my eyes as I started to cook the spaghetti noodles. I stood there with tears slowly trailing down my face watching the food cook. The phone started to ring causing me to jump.

I wiped my hand across my face as I walked to the phone. I pressed the talk button and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said thankful that it didn't sound like I had been crying.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped into the phone.

"Hi Alice," I said with a small smile.

"So... what's going on with you?" Alice asked too innocently.

I was confused a second until I remembered Edward saying something about Alice told him know would be a good time to come. I decided I would play with Alice for a minute.

"Nothing really. I'm already bored out of my mind," I said to her.

"Really? Nothing new at all?" Alice started to sound worried.

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. "Nope. Why?"

"I just... um... was wondering."

I decided I wouldn't torture her anymore. "Well, I guess something different did happen," I said, having to bite my lip so I wouldn't let out a laugh.

"Oh yeah? What?" Alice sounded completely disappointed and uninterested by now.

"Edward stopped by." I made sure I didn't change my tone from early.

"Oh," Alice said and I knew she wasn't paying attention. After a few seconds she realized what I had said. "Oh! AHHHHHHH!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear from Alice's screaming.

"I hate you so much right now!" Alice yelled at me while I laughed, "I'm seriously Bella. I thought he did come and I would have been so mad!"

"I'm sorry Alice," I said once my laughter died down.

"You should be," Alice grumbled. Her mood changed, though, in a second. "So is everything good?"

"Yes. The only problem is going to be in two weeks," I said sadly.

"When you have to say goodbye?" Alice guessed.

"Yep. I don't know how I'll be able to," I told Alice honestly.

"I'm sure every-" Alice was cut off my a voice in the background. All I could hear was Alice's voice. "Bella... Yes... I don't know... Okay, I'll ask."

I checked on my food as I waited for Alice to come back on the phone.

"Bella," Alice said when she was done talking to whoever.

"Who was that Alice?" I asked as I stirred the noodles around the pot.

"Erm... Charlie. He wants to speak with you," Alice said nervously.

"Why?" I asked as I dropped the spoon from surprise. I had not talked to Charlie since I came to Florida.

"I don't know... you don't have to," Alice said.

"No," I said walking to the table, "I guess I will talk to him."

"Alright," She said.

I leaned against the table as I waited for Alice to hand Charlie the phone.

"Hello Bella," I heard Charlie say into the phone.

"Hi."

"How are things going?"

"Fine."

"School's good?"

"Yes."

Charlie sighed. "Am I only going to get one worded answers from you?"

"I don't know." I was anxious to here what Charlie wanted to say.

"So..." Charlie trailed off.

"So." I said getting more impatient by the second.

"Do you still hate me?" Charlie asked and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I sighed. "I never hated you," I told him.

"Well then, are you still mad at me?"

"Not right now," I said honestly. It was hard to be angry about Charlie sending me to Florida when Edward was here with me.

Charlie was silent for a minute. "We all really miss you Bella," Charlie said.

"I have missed you too," I said with a small smile.

"I think I made a mistake, having you go to Florida," Charlie said.

I was surprised. It meant a lot for Charlie to say he was wrong. Not that it would be able to change things now.

"I wished you had thought of that sooner," I sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Charlie said.

"Maybe I can come during spring break?" I asked hoping Charlie would accept the idea.

"Yeah," Charlie said but he sounded like he thinking about something else.

"Alright. I need to go, I still haven't ate dinner," I told to Charlie happy that everything seemed to be looking up.

"Okay, I'll let you go. Bye Bella," Charlie said.

"Bye dad," I said as I hung up the phone.

I was standing by the counter when I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Who were you talking to?" Edward asked, his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Charlie," I told him as I turned around so I was facing Edward.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Edward asked.

"A good thing actually," I smiled.

Edward smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips. When he pulled back he made a face.

"What's that smell?" Edward asked.

I sniffed the air. It smelt like something was burning...

"The spaghetti!" I yelled then ran over to the pot.

Sure enough I had left the noodles in the pot too long and they were burnt.

I huffed as I picked up the pot and scraped the food into the trash.

"Pizza sound good?" I asked Edward as I walked to the phone.

Edward laughed. "Sounds perfect."

----

_Leave me a thought._

_And if you haven't already, check out my new story. It's the one that won the poll._


	25. Fainting

_Hey everyone! SORRY X 1000000000 for taking forever to update. Sadly my only reason was lack of time and lack of ideas. But I finally got the chapter written so here it is..._

_------_

Three days had passed. Three days of nothing but Edward, I, and pure perfection. I had forgotten how I managed to live without him.

Everyday we spent together, either going out to beach or just staying at the house. Whatever we did, I was happy with it.

The light of a sunny day shown through my bedroom window as I laid in my bed. I ran my index finger up and down Edward's arm while he slept. I was feeling much too lazy to get up.

My room continued to grow lighter as the sun moved up in the sky. I sighed in content and wrapped my arms around Edward's still sleeping frame. Resting my head on his shoulder I wondered how he was this tired.

At around nine, Edward finally woke up. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head. I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"Good morning," I said cheerily.

"A very good morning," He smiled back as he started to stroke my hair.

After a minute, Edward leaned down to kiss me. I was about to when a thought crossed my mind.

"Wait!" I cried rolling away from him. "I need to brush my teeth," I explained when I saw his confused expression.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You don't have morning breath," He said.

Yeah right, I thought to myself. I went into the bathroom and scrubbed my teeth clean. As soon as I was sure they were minty fresh, I turned off the water. The second I did this, the door bell rang.

"I'll be right back," I said to Edward as I walked down stairs to see who was at the door. It was a surprise, I hadn't been expecting anyone. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair assuming that it was probably a package for my mother. She had a hard time resisting to buy products she saw on commercials.

To say I was surprised when I opened the door would be the understatement of the year. I was stunned, frozen in place, wide eyed, hyperventilating, and terrified at the same time. All of this was because standing in the doorway was Charlie, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, and Izzy.

Everyone looked happy and just a little nervous except Alice. I'm sure her and I looked exactly the same. Scared.

"Surprise!" Charlie and Rosalie said with smiles. I couldn't responded at first.

"Dad?" I said loud so maybe Edward would here. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We felt bad that you were all alone down here and we all wanted to see you. Like I said on the phone we missed you Bella," Charlie said still smiling, like this was a brilliant plan to make everything better.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked a little angry. This was not supposed to happen.

"We knew you wouldn't let us come," Rosalie explained, "You would feel guilty about us coming all the way out here and try to make us stay in Forks."

"I-I," I couldn't even find words. This was bad, very bad.

I turned to Alice. Why had she not called to warn me? She gave me a look to tell me that she would explain later.

"Um... I don't know where everyone will sleep," I told them, "There might me an air mattress somewhere around but I'm not sure."

"We'll figure everything out," Charlie said moving inside. Everyone else followed.

"Okay. I'm going to go change and maybe we can go somewhere," I offered.

"Alright," Charlie called walking into the living room, "Oh and Alice can sleep in your bed right?"

"Of course. Actually why don't you bring your stuff upstairs right now, Alice," I said between my teeth.

Alice nodded and the two of us rushed up the stairs. I closed the door to my room once we were inside.

I walked to my closet to get clothes out. "Alice why didn't y- ah!" I yelled when I looked inside to see someone in there. It was Edward.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I heard you talking so I hid."

"It's okay," I assured Edward as I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt from the closet, "You just startled me."

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice cried throwing herself onto my bed. I remembered I was angry with her. "I begged Charlie to let me warn you and even tried to call but I got caught and Charlie took my phone."

"Oh," Was all I said. I felt guilty for being upset with Alice for no reason. "I'll be right back."

I went into the bathroom and changed quickly then brushed out my hair.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Alice and Edward. They both shrugged.

"How long is Charlie wanting to stay?" I asked Alice. She better not shrug again.

"A couple days?" Alice said unsure. "He said pack enough clothes for five days."

"No," I groaned. I didn't want Edward to have to leave.

"Bella! Alice! Hurry up!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"We want to see the beach!" Jacob added in.

I felt like my head was going to explode. What was I going to do? It felt like everything was happening in hyper speed while I was stuck in slow motion.

"I'll tell them that you are almost ready," Alice said running out of the room. I nodded and turned back to Edward.

"I've got to go. You'll stay?" I asked him. I wasn't ready to say good bye yet.

"Of course," Edward promised then laughed, "I'll be in the closet."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. Edward smiled on my lips before he pulled away.

"I love you," I said before I started walking to the door.

"I love you too," Edward said before I left my bedroom. I closed the door and took a couple of breaths before walking downstairs.

Everyone was waiting for me in the living room. They were scattered on the couch and two arm chairs.

"Can we go now?" Rosalie asked impatiently from the couch. She was leaning on the arm of it.

"Yeah, I want to see the beach," Jacob said hopping up from one of the chairs.

I was about to say yes when I heard the garage door start to open. I turned to it in horror. I could see from a window Renee's car pulling into the driveway. Oh no.

A minute later, the garage door opened and Renee and Phil walked in. Phil's leg was bandaged up and he was limping.

"Hey Bella. Phil got hurt and- oh," Renee finally realized the five extra people in the room, "What's going on?"

"They decided to surprise me," I said in a forced tone.

"Yep, we felt bad that Bella was all alone," Charlie explained, "I guess there was no need."

"We're going to the beach," Jacob said.

"Okay," Renee nodded, "I'll see you guys later."

What? I couldn't leave Edward here with Renee and Phil in the house.

"You have to come," I said hurriedly.

Renee gave me an incredulous look. "We can't," Renee said. "Phil can barely walk."

"Please," I was begging now, "There won't be much walking. You two can just sit in the sand." They had to go. They had to.

"Bella," Renee said studying my face, "Phil's hurt. Him and I aren't going to the beach." Her voice was determined. "Are you okay?" She said after a minute.

I wasn't okay. I breathing hard and feeling dizzy. The word no kept repeating in my head. It felt like my heart was beating inside my head. The walls started to close in as I noticed how crowded the house was.

"I-I-I," I panted before everything went black.

* * *

"I think she's coming to," I heard a voice say.

My eyes opened and I groaned from my awful headache. Seven faces where starring at me and I realized I was laying on the floor.

"What happened?" I groaned trying to sit up.

"You fainted," Renee said worriedly. I knew she was coming up with a thousand reasons why I fainted, none of which were correct.

"Oh," I said rubbing my head. The memories started playing my head. I needed some sort of excuse. "Probably lack of oxygen. And I haven't eaten in a while," I lied.

I wasn't a good liar so I'm sure everyone saw through what I said but no commented.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked.

"Perfectly fine," I assured them standing up.

"Can we still go to the beach?" Jacob asked. Someone really wants to go to the beach.

"Yeah," Charlie said. Everyone besides Renee and Phil started walking towards the door. I thought of the perfect excuse to get out of going.

"I'm going to stay home and rest," I told the group.

Charlie agreed and I was free to go to my room while Renee and Phil sat downstairs and watched TV. I smiled to myself. I guess fainting could come in handy.

I finally got to my room. When I noticed it was empty, I headed straight for the closest.

"Edward?" I said as I opened the door. I started laughed when I saw him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. "You didn't really have to stay in the closest," I laughed as he untangled himself from the clothes.

"Just playing it safe," Edward smiled. "Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"I sort of fainted," I mumbled. Unfortunately Edward heard me.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I promised sitting on the bed. "I was just overwhelmed for a second. Renee and Phil showed up. I guess Phil hurt himself somehow. Anyways, they weren't going to go with us and I panicked."

"As soon as the house is empty, I should leave," Edward said.

"No," I cried holding on to him. "You can't leave yet."

I thought having only two weeks with Edward was short. Four days was nothing. I needed more time with him, but I knew forcing him to hide wasn't fair.

"How can I stay? With this many people someone will notice," Edward said rubbing my back.

"Maybe Alice can somehow convince everyone to leave early," I said more to myself than Edward, "Renee won't be nearly as bad as Charlie. She would probably be more excited to meet you than angry."

Edward was about to say something but a knock on my door stopped him. He flew to the closest while I said come in. Renee walked into my bedroom.

"Just wanted to check on you," She said sitting down next to me.

"I fine," I said to her.

"You seemed pretty stressed about something," Renee said. Lying to Renee was hard for me. Not only did I not like to do it but she could easily read my emotions and know if I was being truthful or not.

I shrugged in response. Technically that wasn't lying.

"Are you sure every thing's okay?" Renee asked looking me square in the eye.

"I promise. I was just shocked to see everyone," I told her. It was partly true.

"Okay," Renee said in a tone I knew. It was her I don't believe you tone. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Once I heard Renee's footsteps on the stairs I told Edward the coast was clear.

"This sucks," I sighed laying my head on his shoulder.

"It does," Edward agreed.

I had to find some way to keep everything balanced. There had to be a way. All I needed was some way for Edward to stay, Charlie to stay oblivious, Renee to stop investigating, and myself from fainting again. There goes perfection.

----

Review please.

I'll try my best not to make everyone wait for forever again. Sorry again.


End file.
